Marauders, Mishap, and Me, Marley
by luv2laff
Summary: Marley Jacobs loves Harry Potter the Marauders, actually. When they somehow pop out of OotP, she has to figure out how to get them back even if she doesn't want to! And after they see the 'magic' of Muggles, they don't really want to go either...
1. Four Marauders Coming Right Up

Unlike most sixteen-year-olds, I was at home on a Saturday night reading the best book known to mankind: Harry Potter. My parents were out for the week on business leaving me all alone in the house, well, basically. My sister Hazel is home from college but she's always out partying anyways. It's really pathetic actually; I mean how many parents trust their moody, hormonal, irresponsible teenagers alone in the house without any worries of them destroying it? Yeah I didn't think many parents did, except for mine of course.

So, I read (again) for like the fiftieth time, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. It's my favorite book of the series because it has a scene about the Marauders in it. I absolutely love the Marauders. If Lily Evans was never born, James Potter would be mine!

As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about each of them, their smiles, their personalities, everything. How cool would it be to meet them?

Sun streamed through my windows and hit my eyes, forcing them open. All I could see was white, so I rolled over to the other side of my bed, trying to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. I heard soft snoring coming from the floor of my bedroom. Cautiously, I picked up the fifth Harry Potter book (since it's so big and heavy, mind you); ready to throw it at a burglar's head. I realized though, there were four boys in my bedroom that looked close to my age; very familiar too. Then, I saw a boy with a mop of raven black hair and the boy also had round, crooked glasses. _Oh my god!_ I thought. _I have the Marauders in my bedroom!_ They all looked so peaceful, like little angels.

_Shut up brain! _I thought. _This is just a dream. _

I pinched myself incredibly hard but nothing happened. Finally, I decided if my fingers went through their skin, I would definitely be considered mentally disturbed. I touched Sirius Black's hair and felt my fingers easily comb through it. Once I stopped enjoying myself and realized what I was doing, I screamed bloody murder.

Four very startled boys awoke with a start.

"What's going on?" A bleary eyed Remus Lupin asked.

"You—you're real," I whispered in shock.

"Well, of course we're real," James Potter said matter-of-factly. "Who're you?"

"I'm, um, Marley Jacobs."

Remus, being the kind gentleman that he seemed to be, started introducing me to everyone. "I'm Remus Lupin, that's James Potter, over there is—"

"I know, you're Sirius Black, the ladies man," Sirius gave me a lopsided grin but James looked offended. "And you're Peter Pettigrew, the, um, back stabbing betrayer to put it lightly."

Peter was a little mousy haired boy that was quivering and nervously glancing around with his beady brown eyes from me to his friends. He was also rather chunky, so when he was shaking, he reminded me a lot of jell-o. Ew, not like I need another reason to hate jell-o…

After a minute, three of the Marauders burst out laughing. I stuck my jaw out in defiance. James stopped laughing as he saw the look on my face. Then I remembered what I look like.

I have wavy black hair and big green eyes. Eyes like Lily Evan's eyes, who James has had a crush on since second year and who later in the book becomes his wife. So basically, I looked like James and Lily's daughter (if they ever had one). I was tall and long-legged, but shorter than these four. James came over to me and looked me in the eyes. I have no idea what he saw in them, but I could see sadness in his.

Sirius and Remus were too excited to notice the awkward silence in the room. Their eyes as wide as cinnamon rolls, they decided to look around the house.

James and I were still staring at each other when we heard a loud noise come from my bathroom. We looked over at Peter, but all he muttered was, "Don't look at me, I didn't do anything." James and I heard a big crash come from the bathroom. We rushed out, leaving Peter to his sulking.

I came into the bathroom to find a vase shattered on the floor. "We're so sorry Marley," was all that was coming out of their mouths at the time.

"It's okay," I said. "Can you fix it with your wands?" They gave me an incredulous look but shrugged and started looking through their robes. Peter had come in by now and also started looking for his wand. They first started casually going through the pockets of their robes, but I saw panic flash through their eyes as they frantically groped their pockets.

"I can't find it," James whispered as the others murmured in agreement.

Sirius shrugged. "There still must be something here to clean this up." And to my horror, they started going through my cabinets and drawers.

"Hey," James nudged me. "What're those?" He nodded his head to what Sirius was holding. Unfortunately, I looked.

Oh. My. God. The Marauders wanted to know what my tampons were used for! There was an awkward silence before Sirius realized what he was holding. His eyes became wide and he dropped it as fast as he could, turning a bright shade of pink, but not as pink as my face was at the moment. I threw them back into the cabinet with force. By then Sirius had regained his cool. "Oooh, looks like someone's a little touchy."

I tried giving him a glare but it's hard to be mad at someone so gorgeous. His hair casually fell into his deep, gray eyes. More like his hair fluttered into his eyes; there's no better way of describing it. It looked (and was) completely soft. The light brown tinge of his hair also went perfectly with his tan skin and buff body. Forget real guys, Sirius was way better looking!

"Um, Marley? Are you still with us?" Remus asked. I turned around and looked at him. He had blonde hair that slightly curled at the end, just barely going into his big brown eyes. His cheeks were flushed from all of the excitement. As I looked him up and down I realized that for someone who is supposedly reading all the time, he was pretty built too.

"I don't feel too great," I said. Realization had just washed over me. _School is tomorrow. Mom and dad are coming back next Saturday. Hazel is definitely going to notice them. I can't bring them to school with me but I can't leave them home either._ I staggered around the room, feeling like I was about to throw up. My eyes went to the back of my head before everything went black.

"Mar-leeeee! Wake uuuhh-ppp," James drawled. I slowly opened my eyes to see hazel ones starting back at me. James backed off a bit so I could see his round glasses slightly askew and his hand automatically ran through his raven black hair. He can be so adorable.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"You passed out," Peter supplied.

"Oh, that explains a lot," I muttered.

Suddenly the boys' faced warped from relief to alarm. "Marley," Remus started. "How did we get here? How are we gonna get back?"

I simply snorted. "That's why I fainted. Can you Apparate?"

They looked at each other. "No, not for two more months," Peter said.

_Great, four book characters that know practically nothing about the Muggle world are here. They also can't Apparate and don't have their wands, which means there's basically no way of getting back. _I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. _At least they can't spread magical chaos,_ I thought. But then I remembered that these were the Marauders I was talking about.

Oh.

"Okay guys, since I definitely can't leave you alone when I go to school and you can NOT wear your Hogwarts uniform around town, we'll have to go shopping."

James and Sirius started jumping around, acting like five year olds and when they started screaming, 'We're going Muggle shopping! We're going Muggle shopping!' didn't make them seem any more mature.

Remus just rolled his eyes and kept reading one of my corny romance novels. "Remus," I sighed. "Please put that down." I reached out to grab it but he gave me a mysterious grin.

"No," he said holding the book above his head. Peter was still sulking, but James and Sirius seemed to be enjoying my desperate struggle. Then they started throwing my precious romance novel around. Remus passed it to Sirius.

"SIRIUS BLACK, GIVE ME BACK MY ROMANCE NOVEL!!!" Just like Remus he was holding it above his head, smiling in an annoying look-at-me-I'm-so-hot-not-to-mention-taller-than-you way. I crossed my arms and sat stubbornly down on the floor. Sirius looked at me and then tossed the book in my direction.

"Jeez, Mar, you're no fun." I picked up the book and smacked him on the back of the head with it.

"Actually," I started. "_that_ was pretty fun. And since when have you called me Mar?" I demanded.

Sirius mocked looking at his watch. "Since 40 seconds ago." I resisted the urge to smack him with something heavier.

"Alright," James roared with (again, to my horror) a pair of my gym shorts on his head. "To the mall!"

This is going to be a looong week.


	2. The Marauders Meet Victioria's Secret

We entered the mall and the Marauders became speechless.

"You've never been to a muggle mall before?" I asked in amazement.

"Never," Remus breathed.

"Okay guys, the men's department is over—" While I was saying this, they all went in different directions. "that way," I mumbled to myself. But then I realized that they would probably get lost and god knows what would happen if I couldn't find the Marauders.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Come back!" They all obediently trotted back. I jabbed my finger to the left. "This way. And stay with me."

We walked over and I let them loose. They each got a few items of clothing while I paid for it.

"We'll pay you back, Marley," Remus said.

I shrugged. "No need to, you guys are my guests." Then I linked arms with Remus, heading over to where Peter, Sirius, and James were. "D'you guys like ice cream?" They all nodded. "Good, the food court is down that way and to the right. Remus, here's 10 bucks, that'll be enough to pay for triple scoops each." Sirius just scowled.

"How come _he_ gets to hold the money?"

"Because Marley likes me better than you," Remus sang skipping around Sirius while I shot him death glares. He apparently caught one of them because he abruptly stopped skipping and awkwardly coughed. "Um, it's because I'm responsible," He said.

"Riii-ght," I countered. "James, maybe you can get some ice cream later. You have to come with me on an errand."

James looked me up and down and grinned. "Alright love, sounds good to me."

I blushed, but decided I couldn't show how uncomfortable I felt, so I yanked on his arm and started dragging him away from his friends.

"We might be awhile," He called back to them making Sirius yell out cat-calls. I tightened my grip on James's arm.

When I finally let go he pulled me so close to him that I could smell his minty breath against my face. My mind turned to mush as he leaned in closer; we were now nose to nose.

"I like you a lot Marley," James said in a deep voice.

Then I realized what I was doing, and with a player, a _fictional_ player never the less. Even though I liked him _so_ much, I wouldn't allow him to mean something to me, or hurt me for that matter; I just couldn't.

So instead I let out a strangled laugh and back away. "No you don't, you barely even know me." James was quiet, knowing I was right.

I took his hand and smiled. "Have you ever tried contacts? Because that's what we're going to get for you. See, with those glasses you're easily recognizable because you and the Marauders are kind of like, erm…celebrities here, and so you need a disguise."

James just nodded his head and an awkward silence followed. Finally, he turned to me and said, "Marley, you said we barely know each other, so what do you want to know?"

I grinned. "Anything you want to tell me."

"Okay, brace yourself. I got my first snog when I was 13; I once lit my lawn on fire; if I were a girl my name would've been Willimeena; my mum and dad are both 46; I love watching comedies; when I was twelve Peter drew a mustache on my face that didn't come off for two weeks; and I love brussel sprouts."

Grimacing at his last comment, I took a deep breath. "I want to be a professional chef when I'm older; unlike most five year old girls, I forced my best friend to cut my hair really short so I could join the boy's soccer team; I once had a purebred poodle named Spike who liked studded leather and ran off with a pug who I haven't seen since; In seventh grade I pierced my nose which didn't go over that well, it swelled to the size of a banana; I'm really good at math but I hate it; and if I could I'd live on Cheetos and chocolate."

James was silent for a minute soaking up all the information I just said. "What about your family?"

I took a steadying breath, knowing this would come up sooner or later. "My brother Leon died last year in a car crash. He was my twin and we were practically joined at the hip. My parents have been away on business trips frequently since, so my twenty one year old sister Hazel comes over, but she's normally only here for meals and is hung over. When my parents are home, they're always distant, like I died too." A lump the size of a fist was forming in my throat. We had now stopped walking; James's eyes boring into me. "And…and what's worse is he died mad. Mad at me and everything else. He died before I had the chance to apologize."

Tears had now decided to fall, rolling down my cheeks as I stared down at my shoes, trying to regain control. It was too hard and painful though. Memories of crying and regret flooded my brain while tire squeals erupted through my ears.

The next thing I knew, James was pulling me into a hug and I smelled his brand new shirt. He was just rocking back and forth: a motion so simple yet comforting. When my shallow breathing came to a normal pace, I let go of James. He put his hands in his pockets and looked everywhere but my face.

That is one of the worst feelings in the world, because I know I'm not the only one who hates being in a state of vulnerability. I wiped my eyes and tried to hide my previous emotions.

"I'm so sorry James. The last thing you need right now is to deal with someone else's sob story," I said with a watery smile creeping up on my lips.

He shrugged and finally looked me in the eye. "Don't worry about it."

More awkward silence followed us around until we came to a small shop called _Eye Witness_. A woman with an overly white smile came up to us. "Can I help you with anything?"

Twenty minutes later we got James's contacts and headed back to the food court. As we were walking back, a little boy was staring at us. When we passed he tugged on his mother's jacket. "Mommy, that boy looks like Harry Potter!"

"How did that kid know my dad's name?"

I quickly took the contacts out of my pocket. "Uh, James? I think you should put these on now."

With great struggle and lots of whining, James put them in his eyes and put his glasses in his pocket.

Honestly, I was surprised that the Marauders were still in the food court. Sirius, Remus, and Peter jumped up and ran towards James. "Prongs, where are your glasses?" Peter asked.

James patted his pocket. "I'd better explain," I said. "You see, you guys are kind of like celebrities where I live, and celebrities need to keep their identities secret so there won't be mobs of, um, swooning girls all over you."

Peter looked thrilled but Sirius just said, "Thanks for the heads up Marley, but there's enough Sirius to go around."

"I'm serious though," I said.

"No you're not, I am."

"Sirius?"

"Yes my darling Mar-Mar?"

"Shut up."

We started walking back to my car but of course we had to pass that certain store that entrances all men— even old farts like my Grandpa: Victoria's Secret. There were women in some posters blowing kisses to innocent passerby with boobs that looked like they were about to fall out of whatever little clothing they had on. It was so sexist and…pink.

Sirius took in a sharp breath. "Wow, I want to go in there."

I snorted. "You wish."

"Please?" James joined in.

Remus was still trying to grasp words but failing dismally.

"Look how soft that dress looks," Peter breathed.

"I'm sorry Peter, but I don't think that they'll have your size," I told him making Sirius and James crack up.

"I…erm…this…well," Was all Remus had to say on the matter, blushing more and more each second.

Before I could pull them away they walked inside, as if in a trance. I crossed my arms and followed suit. As soon as I walked in, this really preppy music started playing and my nose went into overdrive with all of the perfume.

Peter was still fingering the silky dress he commented on earlier. God, that kid creeps me out. Remus stood stock still and looked very uncomfortable. James held up an emerald silk robe and muttered something along the lines of, "I wonder if Lily would wear this." Sirius looked like a kid in a candy shop. He was going around and looking at everything. Honestly, he might wet his pants soon from excitement. I was getting bored and felt like I was going to pass out soon from all of the smells.

"Guys," I whined. "Can we please go?"

Grudgingly, they came over and we walked out to where Remus was still standing. We kept going to the parking lot with more awkward silence looming over us. _What is this, National Awkward Silence Day or something?_ I thought to myself.

"That was bloody amazing," Sirius said after awhile.

On the way home, I thought about something: the only person named Sirius or Remus I've ever heard of are in the Harry Potter books, so they'll probably have to change their names when I go to school. I brought this up to them and they agreed.

"James and Peter, you two have pretty common names, so you're fine. Remus, what do you want your name to be?"

"How about Reid?"

"Um, sure. What about you, Sirius?" I turned around and looked at Sirius.

"My new name is Cale."

"What?! Sirius, that has nothing to do with your name, why'd you pick it?" I asked incredulously.

He just shrugged. "Because Cale is a kick-arse name."

Okay then. 'Nough said.

We got back home and I made them all pasta with my special Alfredo sauce mixed with salmon. As soon as I put the plates down, the boys shoveled their faces so much and so fast I thought that they'd never stop.

"Thi ith wrullee gud." Remus said with his mouth full.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope you guys don't mind but I'm kind of tired. I'll take a shower and then show you where you can sleep."

They all nodded, shoveling more food onto their plate.

The shower felt so nice and warm, like a thousand tiny things hitting my back. I know that sounds painful, but there's no better way to describe it. It felt so good that I forgot all the chaos that will be coming this week and replaced it with nothingness.

In a new state of mind, I got out of the shower, completely calm, and turned on my radio. I must not have realized how loud it was because I wanted it louder. So I started singing and jumping around on my bed in nothing but my bra and my fuzzy, baggy pajama bottoms.

The door banged open and Sirius was just standing there, staring openly at me without even bothering to hide his eyes or the perverted look on his face.

"SIRIUS!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" I screeched at him.

"Will you turn the bloody music down if I do?"

"I'll do anything if you just leave!"

"Anything?"

"Sirius, GET THE HELL OUT!!!"

He put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine."

As he walked back to the kitchen, I heard him say, "Talk about a bloody great body."

Aw, that was kind of sweet. In a really weird, perverted way…

**A/N: Hey! I'm just figuring this out. Tell me what you think of it…**


	3. JumbledUp Dreams

_Hippos were dancing around, doing the splits in pink tutu's and Pointe shoes. I was part of their mad fury as the star dancer. A spotlight shone on me since I had a solo. But I tripped over my own two feet and heard a hippo grunt in annoyance. Stupid hippo._

_Next thing I knew, I was hurtling towards the ground like a rock, screaming the whole way. But instead of going SPLAT!, I landed in Mary Poppins with the cartoon penguins pulling me around with that kazoo going _doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, loo, doo, doo, doo,_ over and over. They pushed me in a chair and started forcing me to eat a book. When they decided I needed some lemonade to go with my book, I flipped through the book that I was previously eating. It all looked so familiar. Then I came to a chapter called PASNE'S TSWOR RYMOME which at a random point became completely blank. _

_But before I could look at the cover, the penguins came back with Elvis on a gold platter. He was singing me happy birthday but I kept insisting that today was my_ un_-birthday which made him turn into the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. Out of nowhere, he started saying lines from _Romeo and Juliet._  
_

_Then the book which had PASNE'S TSWOR RYMOME on the inside grew legs and started tap dancing. A big bleeping noise started erupting causing the tap dancing book to cover its ears with its hands. I started floating away, loosing sense of the chaos. But then I screamed, "No! I want a silver chicken!!!"_

Jeez, talk about weird dreams. Everything was so foggy in that one though. I normally remember all of my dreams the next morning, and lately, I've been having a lot of dreams. The only thing I remembered was some jumbled up words. I think they were _PASNE'S TSWOR RYMOME, _or something like that.Quickly, I wrote it down and jumped out of bed. In pajama bottoms and a tank top that was a little short, I padded down stairs to the kitchen.

"Ahh! Remus, don't scare me like that!" I yelled, a hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I'm an early riser." He held up one of my books. "I hope you don't mind, but I grabbed this from your room. Oh, and by the way, you drool in your sleep." Remus said, sniggering.

_WHAT?!?!_ "No, I do NOT!" I said back, stamping my foot.

He just laughed harder. "Who's the one who saw you sleeping?"

Ugh, boys. They're so immature.

"I'm going to go get everyone else up." I said over my shoulder. Remus just nodded.

I walked into my living room to hear three choruses of snores trying to be louder that the latter. Then, all of a sudden, one of the three snores stopped. I looked down and it was James. Instead he was moaning about something or other. I put my ear to his face to hear what he was saying.

"Lily, oh Lily," He breathed.

I smirked and said in a high pitched voice, "Yes James?"

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Lily?"

"What is it you prat?" I snapped at him. He's cute, but God can he be annoying.

"Why won't you love me?"

My heart broke when he uttered this. "Maybe I do and I just don't know how to show it yet," I said.

He just slightly smiled and went back into a deeper sleep.

Then I moved onto Sirius and starting shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Sirius, get up!"

I can't believe that anyone can sleep as hard as he does. If a bomb went off in the same room as him, he wouldn't notice. But if a bomb went off in his room he'd be dead, that counts as some kind of sleep….right?

He wouldn't wake up. So, I guess I'll just have to go to plan B. I flicked his Adam's apple. Once he started slightly choking, I realized I should have tried it maybe just a tad lighter…

"What's your problem Marley? You could've just woken me up the normal way." I just rolled my eyes.

"Wake them up for me, would you?" I asked.

"What's in it for me? Do I get a kiss or something if I do?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Sirius?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you. Yesterday I met this girl working at Victoria's Secret named Nicole. I can now get half off on anything in the store."

"You wouldn't even fit into anything they sell there," I said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," He said smirking. "Would you like a 'Sexy Little Mint'?"

Hopefully mints are the only thing he's thinking about buying from there…

"Okay, guys, welcome to Franklin High School of Arts. Sirius, don't forget that your name is Cale and Remus don't forget yours is Reid. Are you ready?"

They all shrugged, unsure of what to expect. I opened the door with a rush of students passing by. I giggled looking back on their clueless faces. There was a big hallway full of everything from murals to college posters. And then there's the graffiti wall. When you are a senior you write a message or draw something on the wall as your legacy to "live on forever in the halls of Franklin High," or so my nasal-voiced-hippie-principal-Bong says. Yes his name is actually Bong. And it's his first name. If anyone ever calls him Mr. Calding, he corrects them by saying "Call me Bong and we'll sing Age of Aquarius together." He then starts humming along waggling his fake over comb on his head, laughing like a mad man. I love this school.

"Marley!" Two voices screamed at the top of their lungs. Out of nowhere came my two best friends in the world, Charlotte and Azul. Charlotte has red hair that is so thick and puffy— I've never seen anything like it. It flares out to about her shoulders and has delicate curls woven in and out of it. Her freckles and big brown eyes really pop out with her hair. She's very elegant and wants to study as little as possible, she'd rather bounce. I'm not kidding; she is like a big ball of energy that won't ever stop moving.

Azul on the other hand is quite different. Originally she's from Belgium but moved here three years ago, so she still has a slight French accent. She has light blonde hair that is in long dreadlocks; a few of which are died hot pick. The first day we met she told me that her parents named her Azul because her eyes were an electric blue when she was born, and they still are. She always carries around a hemp bag that matches with her natural and pro-environment clothes. But I never know what's in that bag. Sometimes it's her vegan lunch but most of the time when we ask her she just grins and says "Wait another day, stand on your tiptoes, and sing with me." What in the world does that mean?! So we just leave her and her hemp bag alone.

I don't know how we met, but during freshman year, we just got together and have been best friends ever since.

Anyhoo, they came gallivanting towards us in full speed, the boys looking like deer caught in headlights. I was tackled by them and we all started laughing like lunatics. Once we got up, I introduced them to the Marauders.

"Charlotte, Azul, this is Reid, Peter, Cale, and James. They're my, uh, friends from England coming down to visit."

Charlotte was all over them. "Ohmigawd! I want to go to England really, REALLY badly. Do you like it? Is it fun? Where are you from? What do you do? Ooh, hey there, you're cute!" She said to Remus.

"Calm down, puppy," I said, laughing. Sirius was eying Azul, but as always, she didn't seem to notice. Lots of guys here have either a crush on her or Charlotte, and I'm just kind of…there.

"Oh great," Muttered Azul. "Here come the Barbie Dolls." The Barbie Dolls are our school's "popular group" that are all blonde, mini-skirt wearing bimbo's that have no respect for anyone and who snap gum in your face.

"Hey, Marcie," Oh, so I guess my new name is Marcie now.

"It's Marley," Azul spit back, like poison.

"Anyways, who are you guys?"

The nerve, she just brushes past us to get to the Marauders. Oh well, what can you expect from bimbo's?

"They are my friends from England." I said to them.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you around, hot stuff." Liza, the head-honcho for the Barbie Dolls said.

They are disgusting, I hate them so much. Hate doesn't even fully cover it, more like I wish each of them a painful death.

"So, who are they?" Peter inquired.

"No one you want to get involved with," Charlotte said.

"To class!" I screamed, and we all ran to Calculus.

"Okay, you boys need to wait outside; we have to go change for dance class," I said.

We went into the girl's locker room to go change for ballet.

"Your friends are hot," Azul giggled. "When did you meet them?"

"Erm, last summer." I whispered.

"Huh, I didn't know you went to England last summer." Charlotte said.

I felt so horrible lying to my friends. We tell each other everything, this shouldn't be any different. But if I told them, they would think I was either crazy or kidding, and I'm neither…for now at least.

"Are you guys ready for ballet today?" I sang out.

They both groaned. "Why don't you like ballet? It's my favorite class!" I sang, doing a pirouette.

"Mar, that's because you are actually _good_ at ballet," Charlotte said.

"Well, let's go anyways." Pulling them along, we left the locker room. As soon as the boys saw us they stood up straight, taking in our bodies.

"Is _that_ what you normally wear to dance class, because if it is, I think I have a whole new appreciation for it." James whistled.

"Oh come on, you guys act like you've never seen anyone in tights and a leotard before." And judging the look on their faces, apparently they hadn't.

"Well let's go, then," Charlotte giggled, grabbing Remus and Sirius's arm. I linked arms with Sirius and James while Azul linked with James and Peter. For some reason, we started madly skipping to the dance studio singing random songs without words. Finally, we got there, out of breath.

"You four can sit on the bench and watch the class," Azul said, smiling.

"Class, class, get ready to start." A teacher with long legs and a pointy noise said.

Music blared as the class started doing basic plies. "Hey, Padfoot, ballet is a bloody awesome sport! Those girls sure have sweet bodies." James whispered.

"James, don't you realize that ballet is an art form?"

"Look at how pretty Azul's body is," Peter whispered, completely entranced.

"I guess not," Remus whispered back.

We were on our way home, tired from school, when suddenly, I had a thought. That book in my dream, that chapter called _PASNE'S TSWOR RYMOME_, suddenly I knew what it was, and the thought terrified me.

I don't remember what happened on the way home, it was such a haze. I was only thinking one thing and one thing only.

Quickly, I turned off the ignition, ripped out the keys, and bolted up to my bedroom, pulling something off the shelf. I went to the table of contents, found my desired page, and flipped through it.

No, it can't be…oh crap.


	4. Pondering Problems

_We were on our way home, tired from school, when suddenly, I had a thought. That book in my dream, that chapter called _PASNE'S TSWOR RYMOME_, suddenly I knew what it was, and the thought terrified me. _

_I don't remember what happened on the way home, it was such a haze. I was only thinking one thing and one thing only. _

_Quickly, I turned off the ignition, ripped out the keys, and bolted up to my bedroom, pulling something off the shelf. I went to the table of contents, found my desired page, and flipped through it._

_No, it can't be…oh crap._

I screamed bloody murder. The boys came running into my room. "You- you don't exist in Harry Potter anymore. _PASNE'S TSWOR RYMOME _is jumbled up. It's actually Snape's Worst Memory, the chapter with you in it."

"What?!?!" They all screamed in unison.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how to say it. You are from the famous book series _Harry Potter_. I don't know how, but one night I wished I could meet you and the next morning; here you are with no way of getting back.

"When I turned to the chapter that has you first introduced, you're gone. I mean literally, there are just a bunch of blank pages. So since you're out here, you were never really made in here." I said, gesturing towards the book.

"Marley," James said. "Who's Harry?"

I looked at James; he looked a bit frightened for the first time. "Your son."

James looked at me and laughed a bitter sort of laugh. "Who's the mother? Lily Evans?" Sarcasm was dripping from his voice with a little bit of hurt and hopefulness in there too.

"Actually, yes, she is the mother."

James grabbed the Harry Potter books from my hands and sat on my bed.

I looked at all of the boys. Remus was pacing, Sirius was staring off into the distance, and Peter was just looking at his hands.

My head started spinning again. "I have to go outside for a minute."

No one acknowledged anything. I pulled on some shoes and started running. I don't even remember most of it, just that I wanted to run somewhere, anywhere to get away from my life. It just wasn't worth living at the moment. My brother's dead, my parents are more apathetic than anyone should be, and I just want to be alone. Suddenly, footsteps aligned with mine. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Sirius.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to make my voice cheerful.

Sirius kept up with my pace. "I just want to talk."

Lily Evans was walking through the Great Hall, searching for a certain bullying toe-rag. _Where is he? _She thought. _I haven't seen him for almost three days; or any of the Marauders for that matter. Not since I told him off for being his normal arrogant self to poor Snape. It's odd, one minute he's here, and another he's not. It's almost like he disappeared. How very peculiar._

This was the third day that she hadn't seen the Marauders at all and honestly (though she would never admit it to her friends) she missed him. Deciding to do something completely uncharacteristic of herself, she marched back up to the Gryffindor dormitory, through the common room, and up to the boy's dormitory. Sighing, and taking a big gulp, she pushed open the door.

"Potter!" She yelled in a shrill voice. "What is your problem? Just because I told you off you cower and decide to not come to classes? You have a responsibility when you go to Hog—" But she never got to finish because instead of finding Potter and his immature friends, she found she was raving to an empty room like a lunatic. A very disgusting pig-sty room but an empty room nonetheless.

She mentally slapped herself going back down the stairs. _I must be out of my mind, trying to help Potter._ She thought. _I mean, here I am, acting like his mother or... his wife! But that's a load of cock and bull. Like we would ever get married, let alone I start to like him. Because I hate him... right?_

Lily retired to her dormitory, apparently having lots to think about.

I don't know how long I talked with Sirius, but it must have been a long time. And all the time, we kept running. We passed my house about three times, but that didn't matter. Sirius was fine with it, until we headed through the park.

"Hey, Marley? Can we stop and talk?"

"No, we can't." I said, probably too harshly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

For the first time, I looked at him. "Sirius, I can't stop. If I do, I'll fall apart. We have to go faster."

I pushed myself even harder. I don't know why, but if something isn't good enough for me sometimes, I try to make it better, which only makes it worse. If that makes any sense. Suddenly I heard a loud POP in my foot. Great, I pushed too hard. Again. When will I ever learn? Probably never…

"Ow!" I said under my breath.

"Are you okay?"

No, I'm not okay, I probably just twisted my ankle and running isn't exactly going to help it…

"Yeah, Sirius, I'm just peachy."

Without telling him, I sped up the pace. He was good at keeping up with me.

I felt like there was something in the back of my head telling me I could do better, be better, by going faster and faster still.

I ran off of the path, but when I did, I didn't see a tree stump. So, of course, I tripped and fell with a loud WHUMP! I don't know why, but whenever something like that happens to me, it always goes in extra-slow motion. I felt my legs scrape against the ground and my arms hit it too. I sat up against a tree, feeling so much pain, inside and out.

What was I going to do? It didn't really feel like fun and games anymore…

Sirius came up and sat down, pulling me into his strong arms. I started crying then and there. I cried for James, and how he'd realize what a hard life his son was going to have. I cried for Hazel, she wasn't really anything to me anymore, we used to be close. I cried for Leon, he didn't deserve to die. I think I cried for everyone except myself. And after that, I just cried.

Sirius was so soothing and his arms were warm and strong, making me feel protected. After awhile of silence, and him holding me in his arms, he spoke. "Marley, what are you afraid of?"

I sighed, taking a steadying breath. "Everything."

**A/N: Hey, I know this chapter is short and pretty dark for this story, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. It was like writer's throw up at the fingers. If that makes any sense. Review please!**


	5. Crashing Cars

One bar of Hershey's chocolate and a forty-five minute bubble bath later, I was feeling slightly better. It was about 8:30, so I headed downstairs to make everyone dinner. It's funny how whenever I tell them that I'm going to start cooking, they disappear. That is, until they smell the final project, and come bounding back to the kitchen. Whatever…

I don't know what it is about cooking, but whenever I start, I always calm down. It's just me and the food I'm making, so I can pound out my anger or bake out my joy. I probably sound like a freak, but still, I'm a happy freak.

For once while I was cooking, someone came down. I turned around and saw Sirius awkwardly leaning against the table.

Oh boy, here comes the stupid part where I have to explain myself. "Sirius, I'm sorry for what happened earlier today, the stress built up from school and having four extra people in my home. I'm fine, I swear."

He looked at me curiously. "Are you sure?"

Not really, smart one. "Yeah, Sirius, I'm sure."

He smiled and came over, giving me a big hug. He was so warm and sweet and gentle and…fictional. Maybe if they stay for long enough they'll just become normal people. God, I hope so.

But in the middle of our wonderful hug, Peter came in. Ugh, Peter. He blushed beet red when he saw us. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just coming in to look for my…erm…" Quickly, he looked around the room to try to find something convincing for his pass out of here. Unfortunately, the only thing that was in the room was my mother's old pink and white polka-dotted handbag. "I was just coming for my purse," He squeaked out.

Sirius laughed. "I don't think it matches your complexion that well though, Wormtail."

I feigned shock. "Wow, Padfoot, I didn't know you knew such big words. Complexion _is _

a mouthful."

They both just gaped at me. "What?" I asked.

"How did you know our nicknames?" Peter asked.

"I read all about you in that book I showed you earlier, remember?"

There were some _oh yeaaaah_ mumbles and they both left the kitchen, so I got back to cooking; wondering how dim boys actually are.

Later that night I taught Sirius, Remus, and Peter how to play Monopoly. It was really very hard, mind you, because Sirius and Remus kept fighting over who was going to be the toy car and would eventually (don't ask me how) knock over all of the pieces, causing us to put all of the houses and cards back on the board. Not the best game of Monopoly I've played in awhile.

Suddenly, there was a clicking at the door, like someone was trying to get in. I started freaking out. You would too, if your older siblings said that they were going to put on _Bambi_ or something like that when you were little, but instead putting on _The Shining._

Stupid horror movies.

Just when I was about to get a bat to clobber the terrorist at my doorstep, my sister Hazel walked in, apparently having had a bit too much to drink. She started bumping into our furniture and telling it to "Be quiet!" and then laughing really loud.

Then she saw me with the bat clutched in my hand and started singing. "And it's one…two…THREE STRIKES YOU'RE OUT IN THE OLD, BALL GAME!!!"

"Um, Hazel? I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Okaaay, let's march!" But instead I ended up having to carry her (excuse me, _drag_ her) to her room. After I tucked her in she whispered something to me. "Marley? You're a good sister." Before I could answer, she instantly fell asleep.

I went back downstairs to see three very shocked boys. "Remember when I told you about my psycho sister who's always drunk?" They shook their heads as a no. "Well, that's her." She probably won't be here that long, so it's not that big a deal…I hope.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys later."

I yawned and went upstairs. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I instantly fell into a deep slumber.

"_Forget it Marley, just forget it." Leon said, storming into his bedroom._

"_No! I'm not going to forget it! Why did you do it?" My heart was beating super fast and I could feel my dinner coming back up again._

"_It's none of your business, so just shut it." He growled back at me._

"_LEON! WOULD YOU PUT YOUR PIGHEADED EGO BEHIND YOU FOR A SECOND AND JUST LET ME TALK!?!? WHY WON'T YOU EVEN LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING?!?!? YOU'RE IGNORING ME, JUST LIKE YOU DO WITH EVERYONE, YOU SHUN THEM AWAY AND THEN YOU FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF!!! WELL, I CAN TELL YOU ONE THING, I HATE YOU!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??? I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER!!!" Sobs were racking my body, taking every ounce of my strength away. That was the first time since we were little that Leon had ever looked that hurt. I instantly felt horrible about the words that just flew out of my mouth._

"_Leon, I didn't mean—" But before I could finish, he walked right out of his room. A second later I heard the garage door opening and car tires squealing away. I knew I had to do something to make up for my words, so I let my mind wander. Until, that is, I heard a bus horn and a big crash. My heart stopped and started swelling to a dangerous level. If I had thought that my pulse was beating fast before, it was definitely beating much faster now. _

_I don't think I have run that fast in my life, ever. _

_When I got to where the noise came from, I saw Leon's car, smashed up. I screamed and started sobbing; running towards what used to be our car. Ripping off the car door, I pulled Leon's limp body out._

I woke up, mid-scream with sweat drenching my body. That was the worst nightmare I've had in awhile. Why couldn't I just forget that night? It would be so much easier if I could, or just not let it hurt so bad.

I quickly walked into the bathroom, only to be scared to death again by James, who was sitting on the toilet, reading _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_. He closed it, looking up at me with haggard eyes. It was about three a.m. and he was in my bloody bathroom reading.

"James, what are you doing?"

As if in a haze he dreamily answered. "I just finished all the Harry Potter books. As soon as you gave me the first one I didn't stop for anything. Food, sleep, bathroom," _Ewww_ "nothing."

"James, go to sleep." I ordered him. He nodded and got up, falling into my bed. "Not that one you—" But before I could finish, he was already asleep. Grumbling, I went downstairs. Sneaking into the boys room, I found them all there, sleeping. Hmm, maybe I can take James's spot on the floor. I'll just be an excellent spy. Sneak, sneak, sneak. Oh, I'm so smart, and I haven't woken anyone—

"Marley? Is that you?"

Up.

"Yeah, Remus it's me."

"What's wrong? You sound kind of upset."

"At the risk of sounding like a child, I had a bad dream. A really, really bad dream."

"C'mere."

That was enough for me. I grabbed a blanket and snuggled up with Remus.

Yawning, I said "Thanks Remus."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Anytime."

**A/N: Yay! I like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Hint hint.**


	6. The Triangle of Luuurve

The next morning I woke up and thought I was living someone else's life. Seriously. If you don't know what it feels like to wake up in a guy's arms, I'll tell you: it's flipping amazing. Remus is like a big cuddly bear that way. He was still sleeping so I tried to quietly wriggle out from his arms. It didn't work; he just pulled me back towards him. Oh I love these fictional boys. Why can't real guys act like this? When they leave, I think I'll just become a spinster; my only love being knitting and cats. Lots of cats. I shall be called Marley-the-creepy-old-lady-who-lives-with-twenty-five-cats-alone-in-spinsterhood. What a bright future I hold for myself. Not.

"Morning Remus," I say to him.

"Hey Marley?" I notice Remus's voice has a nervous edge to it. "Can I ask you something?"

I turn to the other side so I face him. "Of course, Remus."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I really like yo—"

Just then, as Remus was going to tell me something that seemed so important, the one, the only, Peter Pettigrew comes in with a Popsicle in his mouth. Have I mentioned recently how much I hate him?

"Oh, I um, well, jeez."

"Are you normally this articulate in the morning Peter?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I'll just leave now," was all he could muster up. I. Hate. Him.

"What did you want to ask?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

I looked at the clock. "Crap, we're going to be late for school if I don't hurry. I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed. How do hash browns sound this morning?"

He mumbled and nodded his head. Boys can be so strange.

Remus got out of the sleeping bag and headed over to where Sirius was brushing his hair in the mirror.

"Hey, Sirius? Can I ask you a question? I have a problem."

"What kind of problem my friend?"

"Well, I like this girl but I don't really know how to tell her. I tried, but then I just chickened out. How can I find out if she likes me back? How do you know these things? I don't want to sound like a prat in front of her. Help!"

"That's hard Moony. It really depends on the people you're talking about. By the way, who's the lucky lady?" Sirius asked, leaning against the countertop.

Remus took in a sharp breath. "Marley."

The color drained from Sirius's face. _Crap,_ he thought.

After searching for several minutes, the only room left in the house was Marley's bedroom. Bursting through the door, Sirius saw James, sleeping soundly in Marley's bed. Sirius yelled 'JAMES!' as loud as he possibly could.

James shot up from the bed mumbling, "It's not a diary, it's my manly journal."

"James you prat, listen up. I was talking with Moony and he said that he likes this girl. When I asked him who it was, he said it was Marley." 

"So?" James questioned.

"I like Marley too!" Sirius cried, clearly frustrated.

James looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at James. Then, out of the blue, James started howling from laughter.

"You're scary when you're sleep-deprived, you know that Prongs?" Sirius mumbled, clearly in a bad mood.

James all of a sudden tried to contain his laughter. It wasn't working too well. "I'm sorry Padfoot, but Marley?"

"What's wrong with Marley?" Sirius started getting defensive.

"Don't worry, I really like her too, just not in that way. It just seems that she's not really your type."

"I have a type?!?" Sirius asked, incredulous.

James just rolled his eyes. "You know: curvy, beautiful…stupid."

"Times have changed! Get with it man! I like Marley now. Are you listening to me?"

"What do you like about her?"

"How can you ask such a stupid question? Are you really that daft? She's just so, so, well, you know."

James was quiet for a moment before saying, "Sirius? Do you really like Marley or do you just like her because Remus does?"

"Oh, I don't know James!" Sirius flopped down on the bed. Just then the frustrated ambiance was ruined by the fake sound of an 'I love you!' doll.

"What the bloody hell was that?" James asked.

Sirius got up and pulled a teddy bear out from under him. "James, were you sleeping with a teddy bear?" Sirius questioned, smirking.

"That's not what you came to ask me, was it? Back to the juicy stuff of you and Marley."

"No, James I think that you sleeping with a teddy bear is actually very juicy. I'm sure your Lily flower would love to hear about this."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you recently, Padfoot?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I pounded out Charlotte's cell number. "Hello?"

"Hey Charlotte? It's Marley. Could I ask you a big favor? I lost Azul's phone number. Could you call her for me? I need you guys to come over here after school. Does that work for you?"

"Um, sure, I guess. What's wrong? You sound kind of nervous."

Charlotte has always been good on picking up other's emotions. Whenever I'm sad or happy or mad or whatever, she'll be there to match my emotions; no matter how hyper she can get.

"No, no, everything's fine." _Liar! LIAR! How come you are lying to her and Azul? They're your best friends!!! _I hate my conscience sometimes. "But could you do me a big favor, no matter how weird it sounds? I need you both to bring all of your Harry Potter books."


	7. Kiss Kiss

After school, Azul and Charlotte came over with all of their Harry Potter books. "Marley, what is this about?" Charlotte asked. If only she knew.

"Nothing. How about you guys go into the kitchen? I'll be there in a second." I scooped up the books and headed to my room. Once I got in, I locked the door and went through all the books. Just like I thought. In every scene where there was a Marauder or even if their name was just mentioned, was blank. In the fifth book and the chapter _Snape's Worst Memory_, there were a few pages that were completely blank except for a few random things like Snape's undies showing, and him hanging up-side-down.

Weird, it's like the characters never existed. They just weren't there at all. Oh God. _They never existed._ Meaning if they don't get back, Harry Potter won't make sense at all. I need to get those boys back into the Harry Potter series for the greater good of mankind. But what if the greater good of Marley-kind wants them to stay? Except Peter. He's a creepy pervert.

I ran down the stairs, trying to look cool as I came into the kitchen. But then Azul said "Marley, what's wrong? You look like you just had a seizure."

So much for looking cool.

James snickered and I smacked the upside of his head. Our relationship has turned into more of a brotherly-sisterly-I-can-smack-you-since-I'm-a-girl relationship. How I love being the girl. I never smack hard mind you.

"Do you guys wanna ride around town?" I asked everyone. They all shrugged and headed out to get their coats. I just need to calm down right now, have the wind in my hair, a warm jacket around my body, and a boy kissing me senseless. Oh well, two out of three isn't bad either…

Just when I was about to go I realized that Peter was rooted by the chair in the kitchen. I can't believe I'm saying this but "Are you coming with us Peter?" I cringe as he thinks about it. Stupid stupid me.

"No, I-um, think I'll stay home." He looks as if he's about to barf. I feel sorry for him. Kinda. Sorta. Not really. Okay, no I don't! So sue me!

I head out to the car and start the ignition, but then a better idea comes over me. "Let's go take a walk instead." Everyone else shrugs, so we walk to the park right by my house.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Master? Master, are you there?" Hisses a voice from the darkness. "Master, I need you. Please show yourself." The voice pleads desperately.

"I am here. Do not worry," Another voice states, coming from the fireplace. The first person (who is short and stout) comes over to the fireplace, warily looking into it. Inside are embers that glow, barely alive. Weak is more of a way to describe them. Just like the stout one's master.

"My Lord, I do not know what to do, please help me. Should I kill? Or should I wait?"

"First off, would you explain to me why you fled? You cannot outrun the Dark Lord. I hope you know that. Otherwise it will be the end of you."

The stout one was sweating profusely and on the verge of tears. "I-I didn't know. I have no idea how I got here, but that wretched girl keeps getting in the way of things. I think it's her fault that I'm here. I don't know how long I'll be here or when I'll get back. So should I kill?"

"No, you pathetic boy," Hissed Lord Voldemort. "What happens if you get home and they're not there with you? That girl will know. Use your brain, boy!"

"My humble apologies, My Lord."

The snake-like face curved upwards trying to smile, but instead looking pained. "No, you wait until school is over with. After you graduate, you shall give me him. He will be my downfall otherwise! We cannot let that happen, can we?"

"N-no, we cannot. May I ask you something My Lord? How d-did you get here?"

Outraged, the second hissing voice thundered. "DO NOT BELITTLE MY POWERS, YOU WRETCHED BOY!"

It was if the Dark Lord had just hit the boy. He faltered back, letting the tears silently flow. They mixed with beads of sweat coming from his temples causing a vile stench. "I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry. M-my mistake."

"I must go. Goodbye Wormtail." The cold voice left, leaving Peter Pettigrew alone in the dark, sobbing.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Alright, Azul, I dare you to freak dance with James," Sirius said, sniggering. James made a prayer-like imitation to Sirius while Azul just got up, trying not to scream out in protests. I could tell she wanted to freak dance though. And freak dance she did.

So the cliché and childish game of truth or dare went, everyone enjoying themselves. "Charlotte, your turn to dare someone," I said, inwardly groaning. Charlotte always came up with the weirdest dares.

"Hmm," She said, grinning deviously. She is the devil sometimes. "This is a group dare directed at Remus." Poor Remus had no idea what a group dare was.

"It was nice knowing you Remus." Azul said.

"What's the big deal? It can't be that bad? Right?" Remus can be so naïve sometimes…

"Well Remus, a group dare is where everyone participates but you have the biggest part of it. Charlotte will explain her dare."

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. And thank you Marley for that lovely introduction." I nodded while Charlotte tossed us all blind folds.

"What are these for?" James asked.

"And how did you get these?" Azul demanded.

Charlotte just shrugged. "I stole them from your hippie bag, Azul. Before I tell you the dare, you all have to swear that you'll do whatever the dare is." We all nodded in agreement. It can't be that bad, right? "Anyhoo, here's how this works: you are all going to put on a blind fold and stand in a circle. Remus, who is also going to be blind folded, will stand in the middle of the circle. I'll spin Remus around since I'm going to be the only one without a blind fold. After he says stop, he'll walk up to one of you and kiss you. Not knowing who it is until they're done with the kiss."

Charlotte started giggling uncontrollably while Sirius and James burst out in protests. "Dude, what if I get kissed?" Sirius asked desperately.

"You'll just have to find out and see, won't you?" I said grinning.

James came up and pinched my cheeks. "Cheeky monkey," He said to me. Oh, so now I'm a monkey? I'd rather be a giraffe. Whatever.

We all gathered in a circle while Charlotte tied on Remus's blind fold. After his was secured, we put on our blind folds.

"'Round and 'round Remus goes, where he stops, no one knows," Charlotte laughed.

"Stop!" He yelled.

We all waited with baited breath to see who he'd kiss. Well, we wouldn't exactly see it, but…oh, you know what I mean!

I could almost hear him; feel his body coming closer to mine. I puckered my lips.

"AHHHHH!"

I ripped off my blind fold to see Sirius and Remus wiping their lips furiously and spitting on the pavement. "DUDE! YOU JUST BLOODY EFFING KISSED ME!!!" Sirius yelled at Remus. They were both turning redder and redder by the minute.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO!!! YOU'RE NOT _THAT_ GOOD LOOKING!!!" Remus yelled back.

I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground laughing so hard I couldn't stop to breathe. Yes ladies and gentlemen, this is definitely a Hallmark moment.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Is the story getting worse? Better? What's going on? I'm completely open to any advice or critism; it makes me a better writer. I don't want to force you (because I hate when author's make you feel guilty) but the review box a.k.a. Clyde (yes, I decided to name the review box Clyde)'s been kinda lonely lately.******

**So please give me a review 'cause they make my day.**  
**  
****Toodles******

** luv2laff**


	8. P A R T Why?

_Cordelia had waited long and hard for the touch of her lover. It had been months since she had seen Rinaldo. He had been away at war for longer then she could remember. She wanted him home, with her, safe in her arms. A few moments ago she had gotten news from Osric that he had died in battle; yelling out her name. But she knew in her heart that it wasn't true. It couldn't be. She touched the gem on her ring finger. They were engaged to be married. He was alive, and she knew it. _

"_Cordelia!" Something was coming from the darkness. 'Surely I'm going mad' she thought. Opening her window, she looked around to see nothing but darkness._

"_Show yourself, stranger!" Her voice rang out with a waver of fear._

_Then she heard something banging against the wall below the balcony she was on. The trellis! Someone was climbing up the trellis! Two strong male hands came up to hold on to the railing._

_Cordelia couldn't move. Fear swallowed her like an evil beast and refused to let her out._

_Suddenly the man was on her balcony, coming towards her. "Rinaldo?"_

"_Yes, my love."_

_Cordelia threw herself upon him, sobs racking her body. "I thought I lost you! Osric said you were dead! A part of me died when I found out!"_

"_But I'm here and I'm going to marry you. I love you Cordelia."_

"_And I love you." They leaned in, and—_

"BOOO!" Sirius yelled.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that Sirius?" I yelled him shrilly. He can scare me sometimes.

He started laughing. "You are such a party animal."

I surveyed the room. I was in my fuzzy pajamas, shoveling popcorn into my mouth reading my ninety-nine cent corny romance book under my warm blankets on the couch at nine-o-clock at night. "Shut up." I said punching him.

"Why aren't you with you're friends or something?" Sirius asked.

"Because, I need a break from everyone, especially the testosterone in the house lately." I looked at him pointedly and he smiled. "Plus I wanted to wallow for no good reason."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because, I'm just feeling kind of alone right now."

Sirius stood up and held out his hand gallantly to me. _"But I'm here and I'm going to marry you. I love you Cordelia."_

I laughed. "You make a good impression of what's-his-face."

"It's Rinaldo." He said rather quickly. Too quickly, actually.

"Siri? Is there something you wanna tell me?" I asked in a baby tone.

"Hey, there was nothing to read except for this piece of crap. I was desperate." He shrugged helplessly. "But why are you lonely? We love hanging with you."

"I'm not lonely, I feel alone. They're two different things. Kind of. Well, the thing is, I'm dreading when you guys go back."

"We won't be going back for a while Marley." Sirius said, clearly confused.

"That's what also scares me." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey," he said, changing the subject. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Great, just great." Sirius muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow is a full moon," he stated grimly. Oh, right. Back in the magical world Remus changes into a werewolf during the full moon. But would he still change if he were here?

"Hmm, oh, I know! You guys can go to this deserted park a little ways away tomorrow night if you want, just to be safe," I offered.

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Well, I guess I'd better get upstairs. Good night Sirius," I said. Then feeling kind of awkward, I gave him a hug. When he pulled away his face was super close to mine. Like, I'm-so-sexy-and-smooth-I'll-just-kiss-you-now close.

"Yeah, you too," he said coolly. Then he pulled away and went back to the living room.

I went upstairs, my mind buzzing. Was it just me, or did Sirius Black just kind of flirt with me?

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"So are you sure you know how to use it?" I asked them.

"Yes, we know how to use your bloody phell cone." James said in a huffy manner. I laughed out loud.

"It's called a cell phone, not a phell cone."

"Honestly, why do you have these things? Why not double-sided mirrors or something like that?" Sirius asked.

I was driving the boys to the deserted park a few miles from my house, and they were all in a bad mood.

"Okay, call me if Remus doesn't transform."

"'Bye Marley," they all said.

They got out, and I drove back to my house, hoping against hope that nothing would go wrong.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Well this sucks," Peter said to Remus. The boys were sitting on the swings, full moon beaming down on them.

"How come I'm not changing?" Remus asked. "I don't get it."

"Beats me," Sirius shrugged.

"Well, we should probably call Marley." James said, dialing her number.

"You rang?" said Marley's voice from the speaker phone.

"Um, yeah, well Remus isn't exactly changing, so can you come get us?" Peter squeaked.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Marley said.

"Thanks, my darling, my love, my Mar-Mar." Sirius said.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." With that she hung up the phone.

"_Someone's_ knickers are in a twist," Sirius muttered.

"You know, it's been kind of boring lately. Maybe we should spice things up," Remus said.

"What did you have in mind Remus?" Peter asked.

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!!!" James screamed as Sirius whooped out loud.

"Okay, how about tomorrow night. It'll be a surprise." Peter suggested.

Everyone murmured agreement; huddling together to plan the party.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

You know, I'm really starting to think each of those boys has five stomachs. Really. I got home from school and practically the whole fridge was empty. So I offered to go get groceries and a movie for tonight, since it is Friday. Plus they made it through the whole week without burning my house down or doing something equally stupid.

I was driving home and passed a house that was having a big high-school party. I feel sorry for the sucker who lives there. Wait a second. That's my house! Oh, those Marauders are soooo dead.

I parked my car with all of the others that were on my property and stomped up to the front door. People that I didn't recognize were talking and smoking on our porch swing.

"Get out of here! The party's over!!!" I screamed at them. They just laughed at me, the jerks.

Stupid music with a thumping beat enveloped me as soon as I stepped inside; that and the grotesque smell of beer and really bad body odor.

So far, I couldn't see any of the Marauders. But I did see the Barbie Dolls, all blonde and perfect. I hate them.

"Hey Marie," Eliza, the leader, said to me. I stopped to wonder if she was too good to remember my name or just too stupid. Probably too stupid. "Nice party."

I looked at her. "Thanks. Have you seen the rest of my house?" She shook her head. "Well, there's the nice living room, there's the nice kitchen, oh, and there's the nice door." I said, shoving her out of the house. Screw etiquette; I'm pissed.

I stomped upstairs and looked in all of the rooms. In my parent's bedroom, I found three couples doing some naughty stuff, but it was pretty funny to look at their scared faces when I screamed my head off at them. Ha ha.

Hesitantly, I went into Leon's room. The light wasn't on and I didn't see anything moving, and I wanted to get out of his room. I hadn't been in it for nine months, and it felt strange not to see his face smiling at me, pulling me in. So I was about to leave, when all of a sudden I heard a small moan. Hesitantly flipping on the light, I went over to the bed to find none other than Peter Pettigrew, sobbing his pathetic heart out clutching a red plastic cup full of beer.

"Peter? What's going on? What's wrong?"

He was rocking back and forth in the fetal position. "He's coming for me…he's coming for me…he's coming for me," Was all he could say.

"Who's coming for you Peter?" I asked, my voice coming out kinder than I expected.

He stopped rocking and looked at me, his voice raspy and quiet. "V-voldemort."

"What? Peter, he can't possibly come here. That's fiction, this is reality."

"I'mgonnadie!" And with that, he went back to rocking furiously.

"Okay, I think someone had too much tequila." I said, taking away his cup.

"I hate this. James is so kind to me. But I know I'm going to have to sell him out in the end. It's either I die or he does. I don't know what to do. Help meeeee."

Suddenly, it clicked. If Peter hadn't sold out James and Lily, the Harry Potter series wouldn't have happened; none of it. It was either James and Lily's lives or a book series that made everyone, young and old, fall in love with reading again. "Peter, be quiet and listen to me. I'm not going to telling you what to do, because that's ultimately your choice. But know this: everything happens for a reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, looking up at me.

I took a deep breath. "Figure it out yourself, Peter."

Then I went back downstairs, for some weird reason, it felt like a heavy weight was just lifted.

"HEY! Marley!" Aha. Sirius.

"What's going on?" I asked, willing myself to be calm.

"We'rehavingaparty." Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Why?"

"Foryou.Yousaidyoufeltalone. Nowyou'renot!" Looks like someone else is drunk too. Goody.

Then he started swaying. I took the plastic cup in his hand as he leaned on me for support. "I'vealwayslikedyouMarley." He said, looking at me.

"What? Sirius, how many cups of this stuff have you had?"

"I'mgonnakissyounow."

But before I could smack him, he crashed his lips on mine, and I got a full blast of what smelled like smoke and vodka.

Just as I was about to push him off, someone did it first. Uh oh. Remus.

"SIRIUS YOU ARSE! YOU KNEW I LIKED MARLEY THIS WHOLE TIME!" I gasped.

Everyone else quieted down to watch. Remus staggered over to Sirius (because apparently, he had drunk just as much as Sirius) and punched him square in the jaw. Sirius looked at him for a few seconds before punching him back, and before anyone could do anything, they were rolling around on the floor, in a full-out brawl; everyone around them yelling: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

This was definitely getting out of hand. I pushed through the throng of people, desperate for air. Was I really the only sane person in this house? Just then James came through wearing one of my skirts with a lampshade on his head yelling something about fried lobster. Um, I think I just answered my own question.

As soon as I got outside, I took out my cell phone and punched in the first number I could think of.

"Hello, 911? I need to report a party at 532 Garden St."

**A/N: Hey! I really liked writing this chapter, and it's really long just for you;-) I just wanted to tell you that the names Cordelia, Rinaldo and Osric all are name that come from Shakespeare's plays: All's Well That Ends Well, King Lear and Hamlet. I thought that was pretty nifty. So, just like some people requested, I put in a more "Marauder-like" scene which becomes important for the story later on. Did you like it? Hate it? Want more Marauder scenes? I love hearing from you and it only takes a few seconds to review. With that being said, Clyde is open for business!**


	9. The Morning After

The cops showed up at my house about five minutes later, sirens piercing the night air. I went up to the police car, waiting for someone to get out. A short, stocky policeman got out of the car. He looked me up and down. "Are you Marley Jacobs?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Officer Benson." He got out his notepad. "Now, whose house is this?"

"It's my house," I answered.

Then he started laughing. I'm serious; like I just said the funniest thing in the world. "You called the cops on your own party? You are one of the weirdest kids I've met in a while." Thanks Mr. Cop Person, like I really need you to make a dent in my already shriveling self esteem.

"Look, I've had a really long day Officer Benson. Could you just get these people out of my house?"

"Will do, miss."

He walked over to my house. For a short man, he can really walk fast. "Where's you're stereo system?" He asked me.

"Why?"

"When I give you the thumbs-up, I need you to turn it off." Why didn't I think of that?

We entered my house and he headed straight for the stairs while I fought my way over to the stereo. He gave me the signal and I turned it off. Getting out his loudspeaker, people turned around to look at him. "If you don't evacuate the premises in the next minute, so help me God, I will sign each and every one of you up for eight-hundred hours of community service."

There was a yell and a crash, and before I knew it, people were running out of my house like they just spotted King Kong. But that wouldn't surprise me; Officer Benson has a King Kong feel about him.

He came down the stairs. "These six people haven't vacated. Do you know them, or do I need to get out the community service list?" He was pointing to James, Peter, Sirius, Azul, Remus, and Charlotte; who were very tipsy indeed.

"No Officer, I know them. They can stay with me. Thank you so much for your help."

He gave me a curt nod and drove off.

I sighed, turning around and looking at the hell hole that had now become my house. Beer was sprayed around on the carpets, giving off a putrid smell. Streamers and dirt tracks covered the rest of the floor. My mother's good glass fruit bowl had become a good glass spit bowl, and a lamp lay shattered on the ground. I'm not so devastated about that though; it was a butt-ugly lamp.

I sighed, pulling at my hair. _Time to go into leader mode_, I thought. "Azul, Charlotte, go upstairs to my bedroom and crash there. Peter, you go sleep in the living room like normal. James, you are _not_ sleeping in my skirt, so stand over by the door. Sirius and Remus," They still weren't looking at each other. That can't be good. "You two are going to sleep separately: the more space between you the better. But first I need to clean you guys up. Go sit in the kitchen. DO NOT lay a hand on each other, or there will be serious consequences," I said, shooting them all death glares.

Charlotte and Azul giggled, giving me salutes and staggering upstairs. Peter went over to the living room and fell down with a loud thump. Within seconds he was snoring soundly.

I went over to James who could barely stand up on his own. "James, let's get you out of that skirt."

He giggled like a little girl. "No,Ilikethisskirt. It'snice. Plusit'sairy." Eww, did he just say that my skirt was nice and airy? Gross.

"Are you wearing any underwear?" I asked him, hopefulness surging through my voice.

He pulled on the elastic waist, looking down. "Nopenopenope."

Right, now I have to burn one of my favorite skirts. This day just keeps getting better and better. Not. Whatever, it'll be funny to see his reaction tomorrow when he's sane…well, at least saner than he is now…

"Okay, you can go to bed James." He gave me a lopsided salute and left, falling on the couch.

Now on to the kitchen; the fun fest of the evening. Why do I have the feeling that Jerry Springer will pop out from behind my refrigerator refereeing the fist fight that is bound to happen?

Sirius and Remus were glaring daggers at each other. I took out two ice packs. "Put these where it hurts," I said.

Then I got out a rag towel, running it under warm water. I started dabbing Remus' cut lip. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. And believe me, I wanted to; then I could show off my sweet ninja skills. Need an evil villain taken care of? Hi-yah! SuperMarley to the rescue! Okay, so I still have to work on the name…

"Sirius, you're sleeping downstairs in the basement. Remus, you're going to sleep up in Hazel's room. Alright? Now go!" I commanded.

They started slouching off. Wait, I don't get a salute from them? 

"So I don't get a salute?" I joked.

Sirius flipped off Remus and Remus just did the same thing back. That wasn't _quite_ the salute I meant…

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"WAKE UP!!! I BROUGHT FOOO-OOOOD!!!!!" I screeched, banging pots and pans together. They made my house a hell hole so I'm going to make today one too. Still helping them get better of course.

People staggered out of their assigned rooms, coming towards my voice and clutching their ears. I of course was still banging my pots and pans together. "COME AND GET YOUR FOOO-OOOD!!!!!" I yelled some more.

"Please stop screaming your head off; my eardrum's are about to explode," Rasped Charlotte.

"Technically, since you are REALLY hung-over, your senses become more sensitive. So I'm REALLY only saying this a tad louder than I normally talk, OKAY? OKAY!" I said, yelling the whole time. This is so much fun already!

Everyone was up except for James. I skipped over to the living room, still banging my pots and pans like a toddler. "OH JAAAAAAAAMES!!!! WAKE UP!" He stirred, his eyes still closed. "Nice skirt! It totally brings out your eyes," I said, winking at him.

"You really think so? I wasn't so sure when I bought it. Thanks." Then his eyes flew open. "WAIT, I'M WEARING A SKIRT!?!!?!" He jumped up while yelling this, but apparently his headache got the better of him. He collapsed down on the couch.

I giggled. "Yep, and I believe last night you refused to take it off, saying that it was nice and airy!" My giggle turned into a full-out gut laugh until I was crying and gasping for air.

James looked scandalized. "Oh and here's the best part, James, you're also (gasp) not wearing any (gasp) underwear!" If James was scandalized before, now he was horrified.

"How do you know that? You didn't— we didn't—?" I laughed at him really hard while he looked disappointed.

"Don't flatter yourself James," I said, new giggles erupting. He looked so down and I felt so bad for him. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go get you something to eat!"

He smiled again, pinching my cheeks. "You cheeky monkey."

We walked over to the kitchen. "I MADE BURRITOS!!!!" I screamed. Everyone groaned. Serving each of them a bean burrito, I sat down in the only empty seat left. Peter looked like he was about to vomit. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he murmured.

"Well then eat the burrito; it'll make you feel loads better."

Vigorously, he shook his head again. "No, I think that's what's making me sick," And then he ran out of the kitchen to the bathroom, the nerve!

Charlotte and Azul were scarfing down their burritos. At least _they_ know hang-over food when they see it…

Sirius scrunched up his nose. "You wouldn't be able to make me eat that even if you paid me a million dollars."

Okay, is he serious? Well of course _he_ is Sirius, but there are two different serious's…or is it Sirius's? AHHHHH!!!!! This is what five cups of coffee and no sleep does to me; I'm dangerous, I know. Or at least that's what I've been told…

I grabbed the fry pan. "Sirius, you are on my last nerve. Now, you're going to eat that burrito because it is delicious, precious food. And because if you don't, I swear to God I will kill you with my fry pan." Menacingly, I held it above my head. "Don't mess with me man. I just spent all night high on coffee cleaning up all the crap that _you _brought into _my_ house. Now, YOU WILL EAT MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!!!!!" I bellowed.

Okay, so maybe I over-did it with ending my whole mad-crazy-lady-speech yelling, but hey, it did the trick. I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat a burrito that fast. Mwa ha ha, I'm good.

I watched everyone eat, but my gaze kept going to two people. Two male fictional characters, whom I like very much. (If you haven't guessed yet, it's Sirius and Remus.) They're both so different from what people think they're like. Sirius isn't actually that much of a ladies' man; he's just a big flirt who has an unusual liking for _Victoria's Secret's Sexy Little Mints_. I can smell his breath three feet away. At least it's cinnamon.

Remus is just a big goofball. They all are really, and I desperately like both of them. What's a girl to do?

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Hello hello hello! What's going on? I'm so sad that summer's drawing to a close********. I'll get over it though********. Yay, I like these smiley faces********. Anyhoo, I just wanted to let you know that I got the idea of a burrito hang-over food scene from Gilmore Girls. It's an amazing show; I highly recommend it! But I don't own it, so please don't sue me! lol. **

**So I left the chapter kind of hanging open, but don't worry, there's a reason: I want you guys (the readers) to decide who Marley should go with. Remus? Sirius? Or none of the above? So just do a quick review telling me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. If you have any questions/comments about the story too, I always reply! With that being said, please review!**


	10. A Bad Case of Sniffles

My sudden bursts of caffeine-energy were quickly wearing off and I was beginning to feel just a tad dizzy. I forced the Marauders to clean the rest of the house up. Now I was just sitting in the couch, staring blankly at the wall, comatose. I was staring at the wall for so long the white-ish pigment was starting to turn black and green; just like a bruise.

_Ring ring._

Oh great, and now my ears were ringing. I'm so tired I'm hallucinating. I wonder how much longer I'll last until they put me in a strait jacket…

_Ring ring._

Shutupshutupshutup! I pulled a pillow over my head, trying to make the ringing stop.

_Ring ri—_

"Marley? Phone for you," Remus called.

Oh. Yay. I'm not insane…yet…

I stumbled over to the kitchen, having trouble shifting my eyes into focus. "Hullo?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Marley! Sweetie! You don't sound too great. Have you been getting enough sleep? Who was that boy who answered the phone?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes mom. That was this kid who I'm tutoring for," I said, lying quickly.

Then it hit me. "Mom, aren't you and dad supposed to be home right about now?"

"Well, that's what I called about darling. See, your father and I have a tad more business to do than we thought. And since the weather is really bad here, we can't get another flight out of here for awhile."

"How long is awhile mom?"

"Awhile is awhile Marley, don't question me! Honestly, sometimes you are such a hassle."

_**Me? **__I'm _a hassle? I was too stunned and tired to answer her mean, snappish comment.

"I don't know how long. At least a few more days," She huffed. "I have to go now."

And with that, she hung up. No 'goodbyes,' not even an 'I love you'.

"I love you too mom," I whispered into the disconnected telephone.

I looked at the boys who were looking expectantly back at me. "That was my mom; she and my dad have to stay a little longer on the business trip which means you can stay a little longer here." They all high-fived each other. "I'm feeling rather queasy, wake me in an hour, would you?" They nodded their heads and I stumbled back into the living room, onto the couch. I don't know how I got there, but I did. As soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

I woke up and felt like I was on fire. I was drenched in beads of sweat and my head felt like it was being pounded flat with a jackhammer. "Guys?" I called out. My throat was so dry. James, Remus and Sirius appeared at my beck and call. "I don't feel very good," I moaned.

They all scrambled away and brought things back, one by one.

"Here," Sirius said, shoving a bag of chips into my face; salty fumes greeting my nose. "Chips always make me feel better when I'm sick."

I gagged, covering my mouth and turning green. He pulled them away quickly. "I guess that's a 'no' then," He said worriedly.

Next up was Remus. He brought me a bowl of something white. "I figured ice cream would be good."

Now, normally I would have eaten the ice-cream like it was the last thing I'd ever do, but I could already tell it would be too rich for me. I shook my head vigorously.

Then James came over. Oh God, if Remus couldn't get me anything helpful, there would be no way that James would bring me anything better.

He stepped up and put his lips to my forehead, causing both Remus and Sirius to tense. But it wasn't in a romantic kind of way. It was more like since-my-lips-are-sensitive-it's-easier-to-check-your-temperature kind of way. He stepped back. "Jesus, you're burning up," He said to me.

Sorry Jesus, I thought.

Then he did something even more surprising: he sat on the couch by me and gently put his arms around to my back and the bottom of my head. Then he put pillows behind my back to prop me up. He took my temperature with a real thermometer and then gave me some water. Sirius and Remus were on pins and needles, watching me anxiously.

"Marley, are you wearing anything under your long sleeve?"

I tried hard to remember and I didn't think I was. I shook my head as a no. He walked upstairs and came back a minute later, my white tank top in his hand. He looked at me and then my shirt. "Marley, is…is this okay?"

I opened my eyes and slowly looked from him to my tank top in his hand. I was so hot I couldn't think straight. "I just want to cool off," I murmured, closing my eyes again.

Apparently, he had really figured this out. He took my blanket and pulled it up just below my collar bone, tucking it in under me. He turned away and closed his eyes, gently pulling up my shirt. Then he found my tank top (without looking at me the whole time) and put it on me.

He turned back around and smiled in a relieved sort of way. I grinned back before drifting away to dreamland.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

I woke up the second time that day on the couch. But instead of burning up, I was freezing cold. What was worse was I couldn't breathe through my nose at all. Now, I know you're probably thinking _what's her problem? There are worse things than not being able to breathe through your nose…_And I know that. But I am a full fledged nose-breather. I almost never breathe through my mouth. This was very, very bad.

I pulled the blankets on top of me. "Guuuuuuuys!"

Remus and Sirius rushed back in. "I can't breathe through by dose," I said, sniffling.

For the second time, the two of them went scrambling for things. I waited for five minutes. "Here, Marley, try this nose strip. It's supposed to clear up sinus problems right away," Remus said. I put it on but it didn't work.

"It's nut wurking," I mumbled.

"Well what about this? It's says it's helps nasal decongestion," Sirius passed me a nasal spray.

Eagerly, I sprayed it up my nose. Probably too eagerly. Suddenly I got this really sour salty taste in the back of my throat. Then it went up to my nose, burning the whole way.

"Aaaahhhhh! Get it out! GET IT OUT!" I screamed waving my arms up and down like fans near my nose. Sirius was running in circles pulling at his hair and screaming at Remus while he stood there, paling quicker than if you were face to face with Death. Or so I believe. Then I sneezed — I kid you not — at least twenty-five times.

"Owie. By dose huuuurts!" I wailed. "Where's Jabes?" I asked. "Jabes!" I tried calling out for James. I heard some footsteps and suddenly James came out of the kitchen. Wearing my grandma's old apron. You know, the ones that have this curvaceous cartoon bodies with at least a three inch cleavage on it. On his hands were these pink and frilly oven mitts. It was quite a sight.

"Okay, so I made you chicken noodle soup with some baked carrots because I know you like those. Take this decongestant pill with this water and then rest." I did as he said and felt much better afterwards.

"You dow, you guys are the best. Especially you Jabes. Tanks for being such a good fwiend."

"Aww, anytime Ms. Monkey." I don't know why but after I was smart with him, James decided to call me a 'cheeky monkey' but that got shortened down to 'Monkey'…Don't ask me how but it happened.

"Well, you should get some more rest Marley. We'll just leave you alone now." Sirius and Remus didn't move. "Guys! Let's go!" They jumped out of their reverie and headed to the kitchen.

"Jabes? Cud you stay wid be? I'b cold."

He grinned and turned around. "Why of course!" And with that he sat on the edge of the couch with me.

"Should we stay?" Remus asked with an edge to his voice.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" James said, looking at me.

They folded the high part of the couch down and laid on it. That's the cool thing about our couch. It's a futon, which means it's a couch that can be made into a bed, or vice versa. So, on my right was James and on my left were Remus and Sirius. And we were all huddled together to keep me warm. Yes ladies, I was living the dream life.

"So Jabes, wut's Lily like?"

James sighed contentedly. "She's beautiful and smart and pretty and funny and wonderful and sexy and delicious and—"

"Way out of your league," Sirius said, all of us laughing.

"Not funny," He huffed back.

"Jabes, you do know you eventually marry her and have a kid wid her." I said.

He got up on his elbow and looked directly at Sirius. "What now Padfoot? I get the girl of my dreams! Pay up!"

I looked incredulously at Sirius. He rolled his eyes and got a crumpled _I.O.U. _from his pocket. "You bet on whuther or not you'd end ub wid Lily Evans?"

Remus laughed. "Of course they did. They're idiots."

I had to admit, he did have a point.

"What about you two? Any lucky men in your life?" Sirius asked bluntly.

He had no idea…

"Let's play truth or dare," I suggested (probably quicker than I should have). "Rebus, since I'b feeling oh-so-sick, I dare you to sing be a song, cobletely made-up."

Everyone laughed as Remus got up.

_Oh Marley oh Marley_

_Who doesn't like Barley_

_Poor her, she feels sick_

_But she's a really fine chick_

_So stuffed up she can't say m's or n's_

_But it's okay 'cuz we're her friends_

_We love her just as is_

_(Even though she _is_ a math wiz)_

_Get better little one_

_Hooray, I'm almost done_

_This song's getting nowhere_

_But it's a fun dare_

_Oh Marley oh Marley_

_Who doesn't like Barley_

_Poor her, she feels sick_

_But she's a really fine chick_

He finished with a dramatic bow and then looked up and grinned at me. Heart melting. Palms clammy. Can't use full sentence.

That was soooo romantic! I'm so excited I don't think I'll be able to fall aslee— Zzzzzzzzzz…

**A/N: Hey y'all! How is everybody? Could you understand the stuffed-up Marley? Well, Remus won the polls, but I'm still not completely sure about it. So I'm still open to feedback! Did you like this chapter? I did. Tell me what you think!**

**luv2laff **


	11. Babysitting Blues

"Who's hotter, Will Turner or Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean?" Charlotte asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"No hesitation. Jack Sparrow. Will's hot too, but Jack and I are going to get married," I said back, popping a grape in my mouth.

"But in the second movie it shows Will's back, which was pretty hot," Azul argued. She's completely obsessed with Will.

"He's bringing sexyback!" I started singing. We all laughed.

It was Tuesday and we had the rest of the week off for staff workshops or something weird like that. I'm not complaining though, I get school off.

James just walked in with his hair askew and he was wearing sweats. "Miss me?" He asked. He had stayed home for the day to sleep.

I laughed. "You wish."

He grinned. "You know it."

He pulled out the milk and cereal. "Did you just wake up James?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, yeah. It's only like ten in the morning."

"Nooo, it's more like three in the afternoon," I said giggling at him.

"And your point?" He asked quizzically.

"Nevermind." The phone started ringing. Sighing, I got up and answered the dreaded phone of death.

"Hello? Marley? Is that you? Well answer dearie, you know it's very rude to not say hello to your callers." 

"I am 'ow you say, very zorry, you 'ave ze wrong numbher," I said in my best French accent and quickly hung up.

"Oh no, you only use that crappy French accent when _she_ calls." Azul shuddered.

"Who's she?" Remus asked, coming into the room.

"Mrs. Kornsfelter," I said, giving a shudder.

"Kornsfelter? Is that some kind of food?" Sirius asked. Boy, they just keep coming.

"No she's—" But before I could finish the phone rang again. "Eeep!" I squeaked and jumped onto the couch, piling blankets and pillows on top of me. "Don't answer it!" I said under the blankets. After a few more rings someone got the phone. Drat.

"Marley? Phone for you." Said Mr. Creepy-pervert-do-wronger (a.k.a. Peter).

"Hello?" I said hesitantly under my force field of fuzzy blankets.

"Marley? Is that you? This person answered your phone a few minutes ago with a horrible French accent. Can you baby-sit my three darlings this evening? Mr. Kornsfelter and I are going on a date."

"Actually, I'm sorry, but I can't—"

"Great! I'll see you around five thirty. We'll be gone for at least four hours, but you never know, it might be longer." She let out her loud, obnoxious banshee laugh.

"I can't baby-sit for you tonight Mrs. Kornsfelter, I have things going on. But I have a few names of other people who might be able to baby-sit if you'd like."

"Oh nonsense Marley. The kids want only you to baby-sit them." I find that hard to believe seeing as they hate my guts. "Besides," She continued. "I'm sure that whatever you're doing can be moved to another time." Yeah, because whatever I'm doing isn't important. Thanks so much Mrs. Kornsfelter. Not.

"I can't baby-sit though, that's what I've been trying to tell—"

"Thanks again for doing this Marley. You're a doll. See you at five thirty!" She hung up.

I hung up the phone feeling deflated. "What's the deal with this lady?" Peter asked.

"Well, now that the gang's all here, we're all baby-sitting tonight." I grinned evilly.

"WHAT?! Why?" The boys asked.

"Because Peter here got the phone. If he hadn't gotten said phone then we would party tonight, not be stuck babysitting the devil's offspring."

Azul and Charlotte started tip-toeing towards the door. "Ah-ah-ah! You're helping too." I said to them.

"As much as we'd like to help Marley, my brother Benny's birthday party is tonight and we have to help out." Charlotte said quickly and Azul nodded frantically.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later then," I said to them. It was only then that I realized that Benny's birthday was in May. And it's October. Oh, they're good. Too good.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

I rang the doorbell, dreading the next few hours. There was a blood-curdling scream, a crash and a big THUNK! Then everything went still. "Marley!" Mr. Cornsfelter was a quiet man with an oily over comb. Not only could he not properly control his hair, but he also couldn't properly control his kids.

"MARLEY! COME OVER HERE!" I grabbed the boys who were awkwardly standing outside. I turned to them.

"Remember in Titanic when Jack says to Rose 'If you jump I jump'? well, you guys are Jack and I'm Rose. Now jump with me," I begged them. When I wasn't feeling too well I forced them to watch Titanic with me.

"What if we don't want to jump?" Peter fiercely whispered back.

"Well that's just too bad," I said, yanking them in. So much for the dramatic moment…

I entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Kornsfelter with her little three month old baby in her hands. She straightened up when she saw the boys. She pinched my hip really hard, supposedly as a secret girl gesture. I can tell you one thing: tomorrow, this budding bruise won't be a secret. "You didn't tell me you were bringing boys over."

"They're my cousins from England, and they're not going to be here long, so I brought them with me," I quickly lied. "This is Reid, James, Cale and Peter." Thank goodness I remembered their codenames.

Mrs. Kornsfelter batted her eyelashes. "Delighted to meet you. I'm Mrs. Kornsfelter and these are my children: Charlie, Theo and Camille. Charlie is just about four months old, Theo is two and Camille just turned eleven.

"Now, Charlie and Theo should go to bed around eight and Camille can stay up until nine."

Flipping her cell phone shut, Camille put her hands on her hips. She looked way older than eleven. Camille had eyeliner that made her look like a gypsy and she was decked out in Abercrombie clothing. It was definitely apparent she was trying to act _way_ older than she actually was.

"No, mom, I want to stay up until, like, ten thirty," She said angrily.

"Fine, my little darling can stay up until ten thirty," Mrs. Kornsfelter said to me. Camille just stomped away and mumbled a 'whatever' back in our direction.

"They've all been fed, so no need to worry about that." She handed me Charlie and Theo went off screaming and banging his pots and pans.

Just then Charlie did the worst thing possible: he barfed on me. Now, if you have never had anything barf on you, let me tell you, it's absolutely disgusting. A putrid smell ricocheted off of me around the whole room.

Mrs. Kornsfelter looked at me. I looked at Mrs. Kornsfelter.

"Well, have fun tonight!" Mrs. Kornsfelter screamed as she slammed the door with her hyena laugh. How I hate this family.

I held out the baby to someone, anyone but no one took him. Finally I shove Charlie in James's hands. "Peter, you go find Theo and entertain him. James, you'll be with Charlie for now. Sirius and Remus, just check up on Camille once and a while, then go check and make sure James and Peter are still alive." Peter gulped.

"I'm going to go wash my shirt and take a shower. I'll try to be as fast as I possibly can."

I headed towards the washer and dryer. Thankfully, it was right across the hall from the bathroom. I quickly slipped off my shirt and put it in the washing machine. Then I went into the bathroom, closed the door, took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. Little did I know that one of those steps would affect half of the evening.

After about ten minutes, I got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried myself. Then I grabbed my bra…wait, where was my bra? I had left it on the closed toilet seat along with the rest of my clothes, and yet it wasn't there. Was I loosing my mind? I know I was wearing a bra when I came here. What happened? I put on my pants, found a towel and wrapped it around my body. Checking on my shirt, I saw that it was done. I took it out and put it in the dryer.

Padding throughout the house as quietly as I could, I tried to find the culprit-bra-stealer. After a few minutes I came upon James who was singing to Charlie. Charlie was giggling in delight. Aww, James will make such a good daddy! Next I found Peter downstairs with Theo. It wasn't looking too good. They were in the Kornsfelter's bedroom. I peeked in. Oh no. Peter was becoming a "Pretty girly, NOW SHUT UP!" According to Theo. He was putting Mrs. Kornsfelter's make-up all over his face. It was pretty comical actually. Peter was trying to get him to do something else.

"Hey Theo! Do you want to watch TV?" Asked Peter.

"NO!" Theo yelled back.

"What about an arts and craft project?"

"NO!"

"Play a board game?" He hopefully tried again.

"NO!"

"Well what do you want to do?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"NO!"

"Well, then stop putting make-up on me!" Peter said.

"NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I didn't know little kids could scream that loud. "I lobe you crazy lady! Schmuah! Schmuah!" Theo wrapped his little (but lethal) arms around Peter's neck and gave him a bunch of slobbery kisses.

Wow, this was officially getting nowhere. I left Peter to deal with him. Finally, I went down to the kitchen. The fridge was open and Sirius and Remus were eating everything in sight.

"GUYS!" I yelled in a shrill voice.

"Yes?" The asked, acting all innocent.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH CAMILLE!" I shrieked.

Sirius shrugged. "She told us to wait out here. Said she wanted to show us something." 

"I'm baaaa-aaaack!" Camille yelled. Oh. My. God. She is so dead. Camille came down the stairs, wearing my bra. She must've snuck into the bathroom while I was taking a shower. She was sticking out her chest to make all attention go to her non-exstistent boobs. She adjusted my bra straps so it went higher than a bra would actually be. If I wasn't so mad I would have laughed. Orange juice flew from both Remus and Sirius's mouths at the sight of Camille they were so shocked.

"What's wrong?" She asked them.

"Camille," I said, in my calmest of calm voices. "Tennis balls aren't meant for bras, they're meant for tennis. Bras aren't meant to hold tennis balls, they're meant for boobs. Therefore, I need my bra back right now."

Horrified, she nodded and scurried to her room. I followed her. I closed her door to hear loud, preppy music playing. She spun on her heal. "Ohmigawd! Do you know how much you embarrassed me back there?" She asked me. Oh, so I embarrassed her?

"Just give me my bra Camille," I said, glaring at her.

She undid my bra with fury; the tennis ball flying out from under her shirt and bouncing on the ground. She glared at me and said "This means war."

I just shook my head and hurried back to the washing machine. YES! My shirt was done. I went into the bathroom and closed the door, changing quickly.

Then I went out, watching my step. When Camille Kornsfelter says that I'll pay, she means it. But there's nothing she can do to me…right?

Then I heard voices coming from the kitchen. It sounded like Camille, Remus and Sirius.

"Have you guys read the Harry Potter series?" She asked them. Oh no, this is not good.

"Um, no," They admitted, blushing a bit.

"Whatever, I think they're lame." How dare she insult Harry Potter? She is soooo dead. "But," She continued. "I was, like, looking in one earlier and, like, there were just a bunch of, like, empty pages." Is she serious? This really can't be good. The Marauders have to go back soon. I think I might just cry.

"Erm, how about those football results last night?" Remus asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ew, I don't watch football. Hey Cale? Could you get me a soda?" Sirius was a little taken aback, but he sighed and headed towards the garage.

"So, do you like anyone Reid?" Camille asked Remus.

"Yeah, I like this one girl, she's pretty groovy." Wait a minute, did he just say groovy?

"Does she know you like her?" She asked. Obviously she thinks that he's talking about her. Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Wicked Witch of the West neighborhood.

Remus blushed. "No, this other guy likes her too. What do you think should I do?" He asked her.

"I think you should, like, go up to her and kiss her," Camille said, inching closer to Remus.

"You know, I think you're right," He said smiling. Camille leaned in and puckered her lips. Remus got up and Camille fell over. Then, walking right toward me, he snatched me up in his arms and kissed me. And it wasn't like a peck on the lips; it was an all out kiss. My knees weakened and I kind of fell into him. He pulled away smiling. It was the perfect kiss. Minus the whole Camille screaming her head off like a loon in the distance. But I didn't care. Phwoar, he kissed so well. He's yummy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

And then three things happened at once: James came into the room with a crying Charlie; Peter walked in wearing make-up and a smiley-face drawn on his chest carrying Theo upside down; and Camille came back into the room looking like a tear-stained raccoon with all her make-up smeared because of her crying. Now the latter wasn't so bad, except that behind a smug Camille was someone who looked very hurt. Sirius.

Everyone was staring at me and Remus. I quickly pushed myself out of his arms. Then I grabbed Charlie from a stunned James, whispering soothing things into his ears and rocked back and forth on my heels to stop him from crying. I needed something, anything to distract me. Deciding that the patio would be a good place to clear my head, I started walking over to the doors. But not before Camille muttered the word 'slut' to my face. I wasn't even going to give her attention; she wasn't worth it.

I was out there for at least ten minutes when James came out. He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at the little pebbles beneath his feet. "Wanna talk?" He asked me.

"I can't decide," I muttered.

"Between what?" James asked.

"Between Sirius and Remus."

James was silent for a few minutes. "Maybe you don't have to." Maybe he's right, maybe I don't have to choose.

Maybe…

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you doing on this fine day? I'm not feeling so great. I just had a minor surgery. Long story short, I am VERY sore at the moment. So, I had lots of fun writing this chapter and got my inspiration from a horrible babysitting job. I thought it would be funny for Marley to go through this misery too. I'm sorry it took awhile to post, I've been really busy. But this is my longest chapter yet!**

**So, I decided that Marley wouldn't choose any guy; partly because the votes were tied and partly because it wouldn't be fun to write the character who didn't get to be Marley's boyfriend. Please don't hate me, instead tell me if you think I made a wise/stupid decision. **

**Oh, and by the way, Captain Jack Sparrow is my studmuffin. We're going to get married some day you know. lol. Anyhoo, I only got one review from my last chapter. Thanks Hermione09Weasley by the way. Did you guys not like it or something? Any suggestions? I'm completely open to feedback. Review please!**

**P.S. I'm sorry if you're last name is Kornsfelter; I didn't base it off you or anything. It was the first unusual name that popped into my mind.**

**Toodles,**

**luv2laff**


	12. Of Confrontations and Toilets

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Lily Evans marched up to Dumbledore's office. She whispered the password to the stone statue and it sprung to life, revealing a spiral staircase. In a hurry and out of breath, she hustled up the stairs and knocked furiously on his door. "Come in," Came a calm, muffled reply.

She fell into the room, panting heavily. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you about some…issues."

He smiled, gesturing to a chair opposite his desk. "I'm listening Ms. Evans."

"James—Potter and the rest of the Marauders have been missing for over a week. One day they were here and the next they weren't. No one has had any contact with them and a few days ago I…someone told me that they weren't in their dorm either."

Dumbledore smiled. "Is there a reason you care so much, Ms. Evans?"

Lily blushed. "No sir."

He nodded, leaning back and putting his long graceful fingers into a steeple. "Thank you for your concern, Ms. Evans. I was aware of this, but I had no idea it was so serious."

"Professor, do…do you think you know what's going on?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid I do."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The walk home from the Kornsfelter's was long and painful. Now that I think about it, a lot of my memories of Remus, Sirius and I together have been painful. Tension was radiating from all of them, even Peter and James.

"Talk about a dysfunctional family. I mean, come on. Did you ever stuff your bra when you were eleven Marley?" Okay, it was nice for James to try to initiate conversation but that's _so_ not his business…Even if it is true…

"That baby was pretty cute; except for the whole barfing, pooping and crying thing. What'd you think guys? Guys?" Again James tried to start up a conversation. To his dismay, it wasn't working.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You've done you're best," I shrugged. "They're just too mad to talk right now. Give them a few minutes."

I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Shuffling inside, we all went to the living room, waiting for the fireworks to begin between Remus, Sirius and myself. I have to say, I'm not looking forward to it.

We all sat there calmly for a minute. Then a slew of nasty words flew from both Remus and Sirius's mouths at the same time. They got up and started pushing each other around. Once the profanities stopped they started talking about me.

"I can't believe you took Marley from me! She's mine!" Wait a minute, what did they just say?

"Yeah right Sirius, you knew that I liked her. And you still bloody snogged her during the party! She's MINE!"

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked, I wasn't anybody's. I don't belong to anyone, especially you two. I'm a living, breathing person with feelings; not some object that you can pass and trade among each other!!!" I screamed at them.

It was quiet for a minute before they just started arguing all over again.

"SHUT UP!!!! JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!!" Boy, by the end of this conversation I probably won't have a voice.

"Peter, let's get a soda," James suggested. Peter finally did something right and got the hint. I never thought I'd say this, but score one for Peter.

I pushed Sirius and James onto the couch. I was never one for confrontations, but this had to be done. "Sirius, Remus. You both have apparently liked me for a while now. But you're letting me come in the way of your friendship. Before you guys came here, you were such good friends. I'd feel horrible if I was the one to break that up. Besides, it has been tearing me up inside trying to choose one of you. If I picked Sirius, Remus would be crushed. And if I picked Remus, Sirius would be just as crushed. I didn't want to hurt either one of you; and I still don't. I love both of you dearly as friends, nothing more. You both have amazing qualities. And I know this probably won't ever happen again to me, choosing between two sweet, gorgeous, smart, funny guys, but I can't bear hurting either one of you."

"So you think that hurting both of us is better than hurting one of us?!" Sirius yelled incredulously.

"Sirius, could you imagine if I didn't pick you? If I were you I'd feel awful. I don't want to be the one to hurt you."

Remus puffed out his chest. "Come on; just choose one of us here and now. We can take it."

How pigheaded can boys get? I'm trying to be nice here and they're almost setting themselves up for heartbreak! "No you don't Remus. It's like little kids with the tooth fairy; they say they want to know if she's real or not, that they're mature enough and they deserve to know, but the second you tell that kid the tooth fairy isn't real they're going to be hurt even if they promised they wouldn't be."

"Just bloody choose, Marley," Sirius snarled.

"No, I can't. I won't."

Sirius let out an aggravated grunt and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

It was quiet for a minute. Then Remus looked at me. "You know Marley, for once Sirius is right." And he walked out the door.

First I have two amazing guys and now I have no one.

Why me?

I took a deep steadying breath and went into the kitchen to find some chocolate. James got to it first. Could this night get any worse?

"Wow Marley. I knew that I gave you advice and everything, but I didn't think you'd actually take it." I snatched what was left of my precious chocolate and devoured it.

"Yeah, and I kind of wish I didn't take it. But hopefully in the long run, things'll turn out well."

James studied my face for a minute before pulling me into a great big bear hug. When he saw the questioning in my eyes he said "My mum always told me that a hug might not do much, but it will make you feel a whole lot better."

I smiled at him. "You're too sweet."

"And you should go after them."

I sighed. "You're probably right."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm always right," he said. I rolled my eyes. I took a bite of the chocolate. Eww. It had a jelly filling and some of the jelly felly on my hand. I went into the bathroom and started scrubbing at my hand.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I looked up. No one was in the bathroom with me, and I had closed the door. Oh God, now I did it. I'm finally going insane. I personally didn't think I'd last this long with four teenage fictional characters. I did the only thing I could do: pretended that I hadn't heard anything and kept on washing my hands.

"Hello? My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Can anyone hear me?"

Oh my God. OH MY GOD! Albus Dumbledore is in my head! GetOutGetOutGetOut! I wonder if schizophrenia runs in my family…

What if I'm not schizophrenic, but he's actually in my house? Just for precaution I picked up the toilet plunger. When I did I accidentally looked in the toilet. And I screamed. Really loud. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS IN MY TOILET!!!

Holy crap.

**A/N: Hello! First off, I want to apologize for not updating for forever!!!! I had major writer's block. Plus I really don't want to end this story. I'll probably only have three or four more chapters at most. I just don't want this story to become one of those stories that seem unending. I still really like writing about Marley and her adventures. And I hope you like reading them. I'll starting working on the next chapter uber fast. **

**Love,**

**luv2laff**


	13. Marauders, Mishap, and Me, Marley

_Hello? My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. Can anyone hear me?"_

_Oh my God. OH MY GOD! Albus Dumbledore is in my head! GetOutGetOutGetOut! I wonder if schizophrenia runs in my family…_

_What if I'm not schizophrenic, but he's actually in my house? Just for precaution I picked up the toilet plunger. When I did I accidentally looked in the toilet. And I screamed. Really loud. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS IN MY TOILET!!! _

_Holy crap._

"No need to scream, I can hear you if you talk normally," Replied Albus Dumbledore.

"Get out of my toilet!!!!" I screeched.

"So that's what I'm in. And I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't. Now, this is very urgent. Is there a James Potter at your residence?"

I was clutching the towel rack opposite the toilet for dear life. "Yes, and a Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew as well."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to know what's going on, seeing as you almost gave me a heart attack a few minutes ago."

Dumbledore frowned. "I won't be able to give a full explanation until all of the formerly mentioned boys and yourself talk to me together. Are all the boys home?"

Oh, that.

"Um, two of the four are. Remus and Sirius are out…walking." Great Marley, just lie to the Headmaster. Well, at least it's partly true.

"I'm afraid I have a deathly important topic to discuss with them. Would you mind terribly to go out and bring them back as soon as possible?"

"Um…sure?" I said, still not fully believing that Albus Dumbledore was in my house, much less my toilet.

"James?!" I screamed in a voice that was at least three octaves higher than my normal one.

"You screamed?" He yelled back from the kitchen. I ran over there as fast as my legs could carry me. He looked at me all calm and concerned, like there was nothing wrong in the world. Um, wake up call, Jamesie.

"Dumbledore is in my toilet!!!" I whisper-yelled, because my lovely voice was getting oh-so-tired from all of this screaming today.

"Ha ha. Very funny Mar."

"No, he is. Really."

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever."

I'm getting really sick of his 'tude. I yanked his arm up and pinched it really hard. While he was whining I pulled him over to the bathroom.

"OW! Really Marley. I don't know what's got _your_ knickers in a twist. I haven't done anything wrong for at least a few hours. That has to be a record for me. So why don't you sit down and stop saying that Dumbledore is in the toi—AHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Ha. That'll show him.

"Told ya!" I said in my three-year-old voice. "Okay look. Dumbledore here said that I have to go find Sirius and Remus before we can get down to business and find out why and how he got here. So you stay here and keep him entertained with all the stuff we've done while I go out and try to find the guys."

James gave me this incredulous look. It was one of those specific there's-no-way-in-hell-that-you're-leaving-me-with-the-toilet-head-version-of-my-headmaster. Then I gave him the don't-say-anything-to-me-right-now-because-I'm-pissed-and-just-as-freaked-out-as-you-are look. That shut him up. Even though he wasn't really saying anything…

It took awhile, but I finally found both Remus and Sirius. I told them that they were going to have to go back sometime, and I didn't want to hurt any of us, so I said it would be better if we were all friends instead. After awhile they all agreed and came back. Partly because they forgave me, but mostly because they wanted to see Dumbledore's floating head in the toilet. When will they ever grow up?

I ran back into the house and into the bathroom. "Knock knock," said James.

"Who's there?" Came Dumbledore's bored reply.

"Interrupting cow." I could tell that James was holding back hysterical laughter. Oh boy.

"Interrupting co—?"

"Moo!" James burst out laughing.

"As funny as that is James, we have some business to get down to," I said.

I don't think I've ever seen someone look as relieved as Dumbledore did right then. "Are you all here?" He looked around. "Good. Now I shall tell you why I am here. First off, since I'm coming from a different realm and time period, I ended up in a toilet instead of a fireplace. Secondly, Ms. Evans came into my office the other day to report that you four had been missing for days."

"Wait, Lily noticed that I wasn't there? Alright!" James yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

I could detect a small smile on Dumbledore's face. "That's hardly my point Mr. Potter. Now, I'm still trying to figure out how you got here, but I think I have a hunch as to why." He paused for a minute before continuing. "I believe that you came here to help Marley. Also, for some reason you needed to be here to find out that we, in fact, are truly just characters in a story. And so is she," He said, gesturing towards me.

Wait, what?!

"I'm sorry Professor; I don't think I heard you correctly. Because I can't be a fictional character in a story. _You_ all are." Talk about a head-trip.

"No, Marley, you heard me correctly. Are you not a sixteen year old junior currently enrolled in Franklin High School of Arts? Do you not have two best friends name Charlotte and Azul as well as a twin brother who is deceased as of last year from a car crash?"

Woa, this is kind of creepy. "How do you know this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know almost everything about you Marley. You're famous in our world."

WHAT?!

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"You are the main character in a book called _Marauders, Mishap, and Me, Marley_. It is about a Muggle girl and how she deals with life. You are Marley in the story."

James's eyes bugged out of his head. "You're _the_ Marley? That book gave me the idea of naming our group the Marauders! I love that book!" Sirius just gave James a look. "Well, I mean, if I'd ever read it. Because I haven't," James quickly said.

I was still skeptical. "But wouldn't I know about it if someone had written a book about me?"

Dumbledore just smiled. "You didn't let me finish. You see Marley; we all have our own stories to write."

It took me a minute to process this. "So you mean to tell me that everyone's life is like one big story?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Precisely. When people's paths cross in life, they are etched into each other's stories. So, that is partly why your title has the Marauders name in it."

"But that still doesn't answer how the Marauders got here."

His smile faded. "Ah, well I'm not entirely sure. I think that it's because you have some need for them and they felt that need, so you're stories have crossed."

"Well, if you don't know how they got here, how are we going to get them back?" I asked.

"As I was looking up different spells, I found one spell reversal that might work. You'd have to do exactly what the Marauders did the night before they came here, and then the next night you'd have to do exactly what you did the night before they came here."

I shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, just don't forget to do everything exactly the same, even at or close to the time they were done."

"Anything else?" Remus cautiously asked.

"Actually, yes. Not only do you have to this, but right before you go to sleep, you have to think of a powerful memory that's important to you and you have to share it with everyone else. It should be a defining moment, something that makes you what you are today. Only share one and on the night that you're doing what you did before you came to Marley's house. Any questions? No? Well, then I'm off. Good luck and I hope to see you all in two days."

With that, Dumbledore tried to remove his head from the toilet. Apparently, it was stuck.

"Marley, do you think you could flush the toilet?" He asked.

"Um, sure?" This night is so weird. So, I hit the knob and flushed Albus Dumbledore's head down the toilet.

I sighed and looked at the haggard boys in front of me. "Alright," I said. "Let's get some sleep. Then tomorrow we can start planning for your night before you came here." They all nodded at me.

Then I doubled up in pain. I've been getting stomach pains all throughout the day, I just haven't let it bother me up until now. My face felt hot and I could barely see because of all the black spots in my eyes.

"Marley, are you okay?" Peter asked, only it sounded like it he was talking in slow motion.

Time stopped. I exhaled slowly and everything went black.

Suddenly I was in a white room. There was someone else in the room too. When he came into focus, I started crying from shock.

It was my brother, Leon.

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Sorry to leave you with a cliffie, but they're fun to write. I'm also really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up; I had MAJOR writer's block. I guess I just don't want to send those Marauders home. Because that would end my story, and I don't want it to end! **

**Anyhoo, I probably only have three maybe four more chapters left :-( But don't worry; I've planned out the rest of it, so hopefully my updates won't take as long as this one did. Please review!**

**luv2laff**


	14. Closure

Then I doubled up in pain

_Then I doubled up in pain. I've been getting stomach pains all throughout the day, I just haven't let it bother me up until now. My face felt hot and I could barely see because of all the black spots in my eyes. _

"_Marley, are you okay?" Peter asked, only it sounded like it he was talking in slow motion._

_Time stopped. I exhaled slowly and everything went black. _

_Suddenly I was in a white room. There was someone else in the room too. When he came into focus, I started crying from shock. _

_It was my brother, Leon. _

My brother. My big bro. My best friend. Who died. And he was walking straight towards me.

I was paralyzed from all of the emotions streaming through my body. Sadness, happiness, panic, relief; you name it, I felt it.

Leon looked exactly like he had the night of the crash. His jet black hair was tousled and his blue eyes (courtesy of my dad) were kind and wise beneath his long lashes. He was even wearing his favorite pair of jeans, the Beatles t-shirt I got him for his last birthday, and his cool slip-on shoes.

He's one foot away from my face now. I've dreamed of this for so long that it doesn't even seem real anymore…because it isn't, I guess.

Looking at him, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I tried to be strong. It didn't work.

"Leon! I'm so sorry for all that I said! I didn't mean any of it. You know I would never mean anything like that! You're my twin for goodness sake! You're a part of me! I would never ever in a trillion years doing anything to make you feel so lousy! But I guess I did. And look how it turned out! It's all my fault that you're not with us anymore. If I hadn't made you so mad you wouldn't have left and I'm just so, so sorry." I sobbed into his t-shirt.

He held me in his arms and let me blubber like an idiot. I cried so hard that I felt dizzy from sadness. When I started quieting down he whispered into my hair "Marley, its okay."

"No, no it's not okay, Leon! It's my fault! I feel like I killed you and it makes me hurt so much that—"

He quieted me down once more. "No, I mean, it's _okay_. I'm not mad at you. And you weren't the one who killed me. It's not your fault; it's not anyone's fault. I came to tell you that."

"But how come you're dead if it's not anyone's fault? That's not fair!" I whispered.

"When I first died I started blaming anyone I could; family, friends, the truck driver who I crashed into, myself, even. But then I met this guy named Lenny. He's really nice and he got me to enjoy what time I had on Earth and what time I have in heaven. As we became closer friends I asked him how he died. And you know what Marley? He was the truck driver who I collided with. When he told me that, I knew that it was time to let my bitterness go. Lenny had died in the accident too, and he felt horrible for crashing into me. But as I think about that night, I realize it wasn't completely Lenny's fault. I should've stopped at that stop sign, because then I wouldn't have crashed. So if it's anyone's fault, it's not yours, it's mine."

I gulped down air, trying to take in his words. He stroked my hair and rocked back and forth with me in his arms, and we stayed like that for what felt like forever. "How much longer do I have with you?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, if you don't get back down to Earth soon, you might scare those Marauders pretty bad."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "How do you know about them?"

Leon laughed. "I'm you're big brother—"

"By, like, three seconds," I muttered.

"More like three minutes and forty-two seconds," He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and you'll never let me forget it."

We both smiled. "My point is, I'm watching over you here. See, we don't have a TV so the days get pretty dull with nothing better to do…" He trailed off and I playfully hit his arm.

"Are you saying you just watch us because you have nothing better to do?" I asked.

He thought about it for a minute or so. "Yeah, basically," He said.

There was some silence and then he whispered to me. "Mar-Mar, you have to get back." 

"But I don't want toooo!" I said, sounding like a three-year-old.

"But you have tooooo!" Leon said, imitating me.

I smiled and gave him a big hug. "I love you Leon." He still smelled like my lavender shampoo that he stole from me the morning before he died.

"I love you too, Marley. And don't worry; I'm watching over you, I promise. No matter how corny this sounds, I'm always with you. 'Bye Marley," He said, his voice cracking.

"'Bye Leon."

I gave him one last hug. He pulled me away, and I etched every detail of his face in my memory while he did the same. Sadly smiling at me, he blew cold air on my face. Then I was sucked away into a vortex of stars, the sounds of my name becoming clearer and clearer.

Suddenly I was awake. It was then that I realized the frigid coldness on my face was real; because I was wet and shivering furiously. I was laying on something soft that I was sinking into. Time was quickly coming back to normal speed, even though I wanted it to stop and let me go back to Leon. But sadly, fate had other plans for me.

"Marley? Marley, can you say something?" Sirius was looking at me worriedly.

"You moron, she's been out cold for three minutes, not three years. I doubt she's forgotten how to speak." James said.

"She seems too weak to say anything," Peter squeaked.

"Marley, if you can hear us, just blink twice." Remus urgently whispered to me.

I blinked twice and all of the boys let out cries of victory.

"Water," I rasped.

James, Sirius and Remus jumped up to get me some water. Peter stayed with me and squeezed my hand in his clammy one. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're back, Marley."

I exhaled. "Me too."

**A/N: Hey everyone! As I was writing this, I felt kind of bad. I mean, it's a really heavy chapter in just a tad more than a thousand words. So not only is it sad, but it's short, too. The reason why I didn't keep going was because I thought there needed to be a little bit of time before I started going off on what happens next. I completely know what's going to happen though, so another update should come in a few weeks. **

**On a lighter note, I'm so happy with all of the reviews I've gotten for my last two chapters. You all are wonderful, really. Just one review from you guys brightens my day, so I wanted to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**luv2laff**


End file.
